The Reaper, The Kishins and The Cullens
by tfvampire
Summary: The Soul Eater gang is on a mission. In Forks, Washington. Kishin and vampires have been accused. And what's up with Kid? Soul Eater x Twilight Crossover
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note That Could Not Possibly Be Put In the Beginning of the First Chapter:**

**Okay, so this story is going to be like the normal Twilight Timeline and story/movie. **

**But the Soul Eater gang is going to interfere with it. Breaking boundaries, guys!**

**Anyway, don't complain about the way I've designed this. Parts of the Twilight story have been removed and the Soul Eater plot has been transformed. **

**So, no Nessie. No Free. ETC. And, I'm sorry for saying this, but their might not be any JacobxBella. Half the main plot of Twilight deleted! Just kidding, I try my best. Cameo of Medusa in some parts. (I have a whole back story in mind for her and the Cullens. Anyone want to see it? Just throwing out stuff.)**

**It might look like Twilight, but it's mostly the Soul Eater characters. And Edward vs. Death the Kid, for the most part. **

**And on a last note: **

**The pairings.**

**Mostly for Soul Eater characters.**

**Let's make one thing clear. KidxLiz. **

**There. **

**Also, some other canon pairings, lightly sprinkled for others desires.**

**Now for Twilight.**

**You already know I don't and you must already know my do, from inferring, of course.**

**No: JxB**

**Yes: ExB**

**End of argument****.**

**Flamers can review. **

**They just have to read the whole story or not review at all. **

**And no Team Edward or Team Jacob! I'm Team Death the Kid, all the way. You girls like your men sparkly and bulky, I like mine cute, intimidating, funny, dangerous, and different. Emphasis on **_**different**_**. *cough* OCD. *cough* **

**That is all. **

**~TFDRAGON**


	2. Twilight

_I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a good way to go. _

Birds chirped as a deer drank water near the cover of trees. The day was peaceful. Quiet. Normal. The birds flew away as something neared it. Something wasn't right. An omen was near. It would kill the animals quick. The wings of the innocent small creatures flapped and fluttered as they disappeared. The deer heard this and ran. It went as fast as its thin, hoofed legs could go. Quickly until... the Kishin caught it. And ate its soul.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth felt strange as they flew over Oregon. With her and her sister, Patricia, in weapon form and her meister on his flying skateboard, they passed quickly after about two hours of flying and landed in Washington.<p>

_So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss it. I'd miss the heat. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained friends. _

Though, she loved seeing new sights, Liz still didn't understand. "Explain the mission, one last time." she asked Death the Kid, the symmetry obsessed boy she called a friend. Patricia, or Patti, for short, giggled and bounced around the new, wet, cold cement, hopping into some of the few puddles on the sides of the street. "It's simple. There have been sightings of Kishin roaming around Washington in two places. Port Angeles and Forks. One bearing more news than the other. Father sent us here to investigate and keep track of the area while the others get here. At least three or more Kishin live around here. We'll need all the help we can get." Kid explained, following Patti off to nowhere.

_In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks. Population, 3,120 people. This is where I'm staying. _

Rain fell on cars, windows and the streets under the mighty clouds they formed from. The trio walked though this weather with the only one caring about it being Liz, herself. "Ugh... This rain's going to mess up my hair." She looked at her hair as she brushed her fingers through it. "Do you think I should cut it, Kid? I mean, I haven't cut it in forever, I think." she said, though she regretted it as Kid's OCD began making him twitch as he watched her. She immediately let the subject go, knowing her meister would scream if she did anything to her hair.

_I've never seen Forks before. Though, I've heard about it sometimes, I've never thought to visit and see. It didn't feel like much. _

At the edge of the town was a medium sized, grayish house. The team headed there. Patti ran across the dew and rain covered lawn, toward the two story house. It was pretty big. Big enough to house a family of eight. "It's a good house, even though it's not symmetrical. It'll have to do since Father brought us the house." Kid noted, taking off his jacket as he entered. Liz did the same. Patti already claimed her room. Liz seemed to like the decor of the house. Simple. Yet she knew her meister would try to fix it soon or at least the room he would stay at. Liz walked up the steps and down the hall to the last room on the left. Right by her sisters. She picked this one.

There was a clean, thin desk with a work lamp. She tested it. Still good but dusty from probably not being used. She looked at the bed. It was only touching the wall behind it and had pillows and a red, with dark grey swirls, comforter that felt soft, over a blue cover sheet. Two windows with light red drapes on the two walls not occupied by bed and door. Near the biggest window was a couple of empty, brown drawers and on the other side was a shelf, placed perfectly for Liz to put things on. On the other wall, near the smaller window, was another, much sturdier, brown desk that matched the drawer. Liz put her jacket on the floor next to her bed and looked out the window as a car horn beeped. Patti was bouncing around a black car while Kid sat in the driver's seat.

When Liz got to the car, Patti was trying out the wheel while Kid leaned on the side, twirling the car keys in his hand. "You like? Father got it for me. Now that we're old enough to actually drive a vehicle." he explained with a smile. Liz was in awe about the shiny new transportation in front of her. They were allowed to drive this thing? For once, she was actually glad for this mission. And for being 17 years old._ But why go through all this trouble for one stupid mission? What is Lord Death trying to tell us? _Liz thought, touching the side of the car with a mix of excitement and confusion. She opened the door to the back seats and sat inside. The seats were soft and comfy but still a bit firm. A perfect car. And the good thing for Kid, it was almost symmetrical. Besides the wheel.

As Liz got out, someone neared there house. "Nice car you have here." he stated, "Cars like this aren't common around Forks." This guy had long, dark brown hair and a good tan. He wore normal clothes, fit for this kind of cloudy weather. "Thank you. And you are?" Kid said with a light glare, not sure of what to make of this human. "Jacob. Jacob Black. I live here. Up around the reservation near the beach. La Push." he greeted, grinning and showing off his shiny teeth and perfect dimples. "So you're from the reservation? And you don't go to Forks High School?" Kid asked, leaning on the back of the car. "Nah. Reservation school." Jacob said, plainly. Liz frowned a bit. "That's too bad. It would have been nice to know one person." she said then smiled. Jacob blinked, as if having a déjà vu moment then said good bye.

* * *

><p>"Is this all truly necessary?" Liz asked Kid as he drove the car towards Forks High School. Kid paid attention to the people and was cautious. Patti was sitting in the back seat, looking out the window at the big school. "Father said that some of the Kishin might go to school here. If we can keep track of them here, maybe they won't make as much trouble out there in Port Angeles." Liz sighed, giving up, then looked out at all the teens walking by.<p>

_My first day at a new school. It's March, the middle of the semester. Great. _

The group exited car after Kid parked it. One guy stopped Kid for a moment to say, "Nice ride." Kid said thank you and they walked inside. But Liz noted the guy looking at her, curiously. Kid handed the girls a schedule which all three of them would have together, by order of Lord Death himself. It came with a map of the school, which Liz surveyed to make a quick route to each class. Another guy came out from behind them. "You guys must be the new kids. Daniel Slate, Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson, right?" he said with a smile. He wore a black button down shirt with a black tie and black pants. His hair seemed to swerve to one side, making Kid's left eye twitch for a moment. Liz noted the change in Kid's name. "Yeah. I'm Danny. That's Liz and that's Patti." Kid said pointing them out respectively. The guy smiled brighter. "Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." He suddenly appeared in between the sisters. "Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" he offered with a mischievous smirk that would put Black Star's to shame. Liz blinked. "No thanks. I think we can handle it." she answered for them. This guy was really... weird.

He thought for a moment as they walked, then said, "Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper and you guys are news, baby, front page." He was showing strange excitement for it. Kid's eyes widened. "No we're not. You... Please don't have any sort of..." he stuttered, not wanting the attention. "Whoa. Chillax. No feature." he assured the grim reaper with a shrug. "Okay, thanks." Liz said, knowing Kid was quite shy about some of that stuff. The bell rang. _Time to start class. _

* * *

><p>The group found themselves in gym. Kid was playing basket ball with the guys and the girls were playing volley ball. Liz wasn't that good at volley ball because she was quite easily frightened while Patti was playing like a pro. Teens were shouting at each other as the ball bounced everywhere. Liz hit the ball once and it flew up. It went back to her and out of reflex she smacked the ball which hit a light brown haired guy square in the head. She walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play." she apologized to him. Kid looked at her, took the ball from the guy's hands, then continued the game. "No way. No, no, no. That's... That's... Don't... You're... uh... Elizabeth, right?" he asked slowly. "Just Liz." she corrected. He nodded, holding out his hand. "Yeah. Hey, I'm Mike Newton." She took it and felt sweat, but didn't say anything about it. "Nice to meet you." she said politely. "Yeah, yeah." he added stupidly. A girl bounced toward them that wasn't Patti. "She's got a great spike, huh?" she asked with a smile. Mike nodded again. "Yeah, it's..." "I'm Jessica, by the way." she introduced herself and looked at Liz observantly, "So where are you from? Like, Nevada or something?" Liz shrugged, not telling them about Death City, "Yeah, I guess." "Cool." she said with a bit of pep. Liz didn't know what else to say so she left. She got a swift look at Mike, who eyed her. She rolled her eyes then went back to the game.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch, Eric spoke about something to Patti. "Like a masterpiece, you know," Liz heard him say as she sat down, "we'll have like this crazy pyramid fall from the sky and then someone can..." Mike helped Liz by moving a chair for her. "It's my pleasure, Madame." Kid sat across from her, next to Patti while Liz sat in between Mike and Eric. "You guys can give each other high fives." "Burrito, my friend?" "Hey, Mikey! You met my home girl, Liz?" he greeted the other love-struck boy. "Hey. Your home girl?" Mike asked, confused. They both said yeah and then suddenly, the guy who commented on Kid's car came and kissed her on the cheek, pulled Mike's chair away and both of them ran. "Tyler..." Eric said with a bit of disappointment. To Liz, this place almost felt like home. Two guys acting stupid and a girl to comment on it with her. They all laughed, except for Kid and Liz. She was uncomfortable. He was annoyed. Jessica scooted her chair and food closer to her. "Oh my god. It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." the brown haired girl commented. In all the excitement, Liz looked over at Kid, who watched, slightly pained at what he saw. Another female came over with a camera then chimed "Smile~!" as she took a photo of all of them. The flash blinded the trio but the other two were used to it. This girl wore glasses and that's all Liz could tell with the flash still implanted in her eyes. "Sorry. I needed a candid for the feature." she explained. Eric stood. "The features dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again!" He put a hand on Liz's shoulder, "I got your back, baby." he said then left.<p>

Kid rolled his golden eyes, which Angela noticed and scooted away from him a bit. Angela sighed. "Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." she said, eyeing her camera and giving up. Kid noticed the sadness and said, "You know, you can always go for eating disorders. Speedo padding on the swim team." His suggestions surprised her and Jessica. "Actually, that's a good one." Angela said shocked. "Kirk. Right? That's exactly what I thought." Jessica said, nodding to some sort of unspoken language. Patti nudged Kid as they both looked out of the windows of the cafeteria. "We're talking Olympic-size." Angela said. Then they started talking about something totally different. Liz saw her team looking at something, then looked over with them.

"Who are they?" Patti asked. The girls looked at the younger pistol gun then at the direction they were looking at and finally, turned back towards the table, which all four girls did. "The Cullens." Angela answered with an annoyed smile. Jessica played with her food and explained, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago." Angela added, "They kind of keep to themselves." Jessica looked at the two coming in then back at Liz. "Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, together, together." Liz watched them all enter. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica continued. Angela let out a light giggle. "Jess, they're not actually related." she noted. "Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." They all watched, even Kid, as the first couple sat in their seats. Jess looked at the next duo then went on, "And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Patti giggled and snickered at this, seeing the look on the strange blonde's face to confirm it.

"Why did Dr. Cullen choose them?" Kid asked, joining the conversation. "Well," Jess answered, "Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." Angela smiled. "Maybe he'll adopt me." she dreamed. Kid chuckled then looked back at the door. "Who's he?" They all looked back and saw the final two walk in. Jess sighed. "Oh, just Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." she said with a twitch of jealousy. "Yeah, Bella was a new girl a while back but we never talk to her anymore. She's dating Edward, who acts like he's too good for any other girl but her." It reminded the meister/weapon trio of Soul and Maka. Though, Maka wouldn't act so nervous like that.

Liz was so caught up in her friends that she almost forgot to eat. She ate through most of her lunch before the bell rang for class.

* * *

><p>"When my father specifically asked for the three of us to stay in the same classes together, they mess up and give Patti another class. I'm going to have a talk with the people after this period." Kid said sternly as Liz opened the door to Biology. There was a fan giving off a cool breeze as they walked by. Liz saw Edward and Bella sitting together. They looked over at her and flinched as the fan blew towards them. The older girl was confused but brushed it off as nothing as Kid handed the teacher their passes, took two books and they both sat down behind them. Liz listened to the teacher as Kid glared at Edward who stared back at them. Edward stared deep into Kid's golden eyes, then he turned to Bella and whispered something to her. She looked at Kid, let out a light gasp then turned to Edward. Both weapon and meister eyed each other confused. Weird indeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz sat on her bed, eyeing her homework. This was why she didn't like normal school. She shut her books and placed them on the thin desk then slumped back to her bed. "Homework trouble?" Kid asked, appearing at the door almost magically. Liz sent out a small yelp then sighed when it was only him. "Idiot. Don't scare me like that." she said, throwing a pillow at his face. He caught it easily, of course, and tossed it back at her. He sat on the bed, next to her with a more serious face. "While I was talking to one of the people at the office, I saw that Cullen guy walk pass the door. He was looking at me really weirdly. Like I was evil or something. Bella was there too. I ignored it but then all of the Cullens were watching me, later on. They must know about us." he guessed, looking at her with a barely noticeable tinge of fear in his eyes. "How do you know they're the Kishin we're looking for?" Liz asked. "They were the only ones there taking note of our presence very seriously." he reminded her. He had a point. "Then tomorrow at school we confront Edward and Bella?" she planned. Kid nodded. "Yeah. In Biology." He looked at her stack of books on the desk. "Which you have to do your homework for." Liz sighed and fell back onto her pillows. "Do I have to?" she complained. Kid chuckled. "Yes, you do. If you want a good grade in Biology."<p>

That reminded her of something. "How long are we going to stay here?" she asked, thinking about her home and friends. Though, they would be coming soon, she was actually missing all of their weirdness. Forks was just that dull. Kid stared at her, barely blinking. Did he have something she didn't want to tell her? She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "There's more than just the Cullens, isn't there?" she asked with a sigh. Kid nodded. "The original three I told you about. They're around as well. They're killing humans and taking their souls. We have to watch for them too." he explained, getting off the bed. "So are we focused more on the mission or school?" she said, still unsure of all that had occurred. "A little bit of both. The Cullens might be part of the mission and the only way we can watch them is at school, but to stay in school, we need to get good grades and all that. If it turns out that they aren't a threat to us at all, then we focus on the three that really are."

That confused the weapon even more. "Shouldn't we knock out the actual threat before going into the possible ones?" Kid shook his head. "The Cullens are a large group. They're not human or witch so they must be Kishin. A bigger threat, a lot more problems. We kill the Cullens and take their souls. A small yet equal threat, not too many problems." The words of the most confusing meister on the planet. Liz put a hand on her forehead. "And I thought Biology was confusing." she said, feeling a headache form. Kid laughed. "As long as we finish the mission perfectly, we're okay. School's a cover up and a watch. And it's only for a little while. Not the whole year. We'll be back home before you know it." he said, leaving the room. Liz trusted his words but still had a feeling there was more to this than she imagined.

* * *

><p><em>We planned to confront them and demand to know what their problem was. But they never showed.<em>

Liz stood by the car, at the parking lot of the school, watching everyone move to classes. She saw the other Cullens park their cars near her. They were watching her. Kid and Patti were talking to their friends by a van. Tyler looked over then threw a piece of licorice at her. "Liz!" She looked back at them then shook her head as he offered her a licorice if she came over to them. Kid looked at her then saw the Cullens and glared. They were looking at him too.

_And the next day, another no-show._

Kid and Liz walked into Biology together, Kid still a bit upset that Patti had to go to a different class. Then he noticed that the seats in front of theirs were empty. The Cullen boy and his girlfriend weren't here again. He looked at Liz, who had the same surprised face as he did. They both knew this meant one thing. The Cullens were trouble.

_More days passed. Things were getting a little strange. _

Liz sat at lunch with the usual people. Mike, Eric, Jess, Angela, Tyler, Kid and Patti. She and Kid looked over at the Cullens table. Alice was looking at them with a strange wonder that Liz couldn't really describe. Kid let out a light growl. "Annoying." he mumbled, turning his head back to the others. Liz had to agree. The Cullens were getting really stupid with this whole 'staring contest' thing.

* * *

><p>At Port Angeles, somewhere in one of the factories, a security guard was running from something. Kishin. He didn't know what it was, but Kid did. He followed the man, Liz and Patti in his hands, in weapon form, ready to fire. The grim reaper saw shadows moving but continued after the guard. The man was panting from running. They went through tunnels and passed railings of all kinds, their feet making the metal clang and clunk. Soon, they were outside, Kid hidden behind the pipes while the guard jumped over them. The meister heard the screams and hisses. "Crap." he whispered, then jumped out and fired at the three Kishin that ate at the guard. One of them, a red headed female, took the guard's soul and ran quicker than Kid had ever seen someone do. Kid didn't miss but barely made a scratch on them. They got away.<p>

"Damn." he hissed as his weapons turned back into humans. Patti giggled. "They're gone~! Gone~!" she cheered, bouncing over the pipes. "We barely got anything on them." Liz said. "I aimed correctly, but it didn't affect them. None of the shots missed, I'm sure of it. These must not be ordinary Kishin." Kid noted, seeing the body they left behind, lifeless and ripped apart.

* * *

><p>It was soon, on a thundering, rainy day that Soul and Maka ran into the house. "Geez. If you hadn't been such an umbrella hog, I would have been at least a little bit dry." Soul said to his meister, shaking his wet hair around like a dog. Maka shielded herself with the black umbrella then closed it and put it away. "I offered but you said you were too 'cool' for umbrellas." she said getting louder with every word. Liz smiled and snickered a little. "Well, hello to you guys too." she said. The two blinked and looked at the weapon, lying on the couch in front of the TV. Patti giggled as usual. "Hi, guys~!" she greeted, sitting on a smaller, comfier seat that matched the couch.<p>

"Hey." Maka said, walking to the couch. Liz allowed her to sit on the couch with her. "Sorry it took us so long to get here." Soul explained, saying by the front door until he got dry, "Maka took too long getting ready and we almost ran out of gas in my motorcycle before we got here." Liz sighed. "Well, you guys took so long, you missed our first fight with the Kishins." she mentioned. "_First_ fight. As in, you guys couldn't get them?" Maka asked, a bit shocked. Kid walked into the living room and rolled his eyes. "We couldn't kill them for some strange reason we aren't sure of. There are three Kishin roaming around Port Angeles and at least eight here in Forks. We tried to catch the three since we saw them running around there but they got away with a human soul. Shocking, isn't it?" he said, sarcastic at the last part. He sat down on the floor to the left of the couch. "Don't worry about Kid. He's stressed about trying to find out what the Kishins did to get away. He'll get over it." Patti assured the two. Liz smiled. Somehow, her sister had a way with words.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul got situated into the school and were already getting the most of it all. They even learned of the Cullens and Soul already started receiving glares from the family.<p>

It was in Biology that Kid and Liz noticed Bella and Edward were back. There was thunder outside again and people were rushing to get in. Liz was talking to Eric while Kid was walking into class. "Prom Committee is a chick thing," Eric explained to her, nonchalantly, "but I got to cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music, so I need your play list." Before Liz could go to her seat, Eric stopped her at the door. "Hey, listen, I was wondering, did you have a date to..." That's when Mike walked in, practically soaking. Playing out in the rain too much? He shook his wet hat above Liz, getting her hair wet a bit. "What's up, Nevada? Huh? How you liking the rain, girl? Better get used to it, girl." he said, putting his jacket and hat on the rack. Liz started walking towards her seat. She slowed as she passed Bella and dropped her bag on the table she sat at. Taking a seat, she glared at Edward then looked at her meister, waiting for him to make the first move.

Kid was frozen there, staring at Edward's eyes. That's when Liz noticed the difference from last week. His eyes. They were almost as gold as Kid's but a lot more menacing and cold. Bella's too. Bella let out a greeting smile. "Hello." she said to them, "We're sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves last week. I'm Bella Cullen. This is Edward Cullen. You guys are Danny and Liz?" The meister and weapon nodded. "Yes." they said together. The teacher said something but they barely paid any attention to him. They pretended to work while they spoke. "You guys were gone." Kid reminded them. "Yeah. We were out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons." Bella explained, moving the microscope to Edward. "So are you enjoying the rain?" Edward asked with a slight hiss. Bella nudged him. Liz stared at them confused, then answered, "You're asking us about the weather?" She let out a breathy laugh. Bella and Edward looked at each other, blankly. "Yeah. I... I guess I am." Edward answered slowly, not quite sure how to explain. Kid shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with it. Really." he stated. "Nope. I guess not." Liz agreed, thinking about it as she laid her head on the desk.

"Then... why'd you move to the wettest place in the continental US?" Edward asked, confused. Kid shrugged again. "No reason. We won't even be staying here long, maybe. Just until we get some things done." he explained, finishing the assignment. "What kind of things?" Bella asked. Liz looked at her, getting the weirdest vibe from her soul. "Nothing you need to know." she answered, a bit darkly. The couple turned around. They didn't want to talk anymore. Kid let out a snicker. "Nice first impression." he commented. Liz smiled. "Not trying to be nice." she said, rolling her eyes a bit.

* * *

><p>Bella walked towards her locker, Edward following her. When they got there, Edward let out a random comment, "I don't like those two." She wasn't sure what he meant at first but then remembered. "Who? Danny and Liz? Yeah. I guess they're kind of weird." she said plainly, placing some stuff in her locker. Edward shook his head. "No. Not just weird. I can't read their minds. One of them smells almost like you did before..." He paused, then went on, "And Daniel. He's got golden eyes." he mentioned, remembering them. Bella looked at him. "Could he be...?" she said but he already answered, "Probably. I couldn't tell by his scent. Liz's was covering it up too much. She must be to him what you are to me." he concluded. "Lunch? Or a mate?" she asked with a slight mischievous smile. Edward chuckled then went back to the point. "Another two are with them now. One named Mackie and another named Evans." he reminded her. She thought about Evans. "He has red eyes like I used to have. Daniel could have created him." she reasoned, then remembered something else. "What about-?" "Liz's little sister? Yeah, I thought about that too. She must be following her sister without knowing what danger their both in." Edward guessed. "Clueless." Bella added, a bit sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz tossed her stuff onto the floor of the car's passenger seat and waited for Maka and Soul to come with them. To save on some gas, Soul and Maka car pooled with them. It was nice to get a normal chat around the car now. Things felt much more normal, besides the fact that they were in a different place. A much more wet, colder place than Death City. A lot more ice on the streets.<p>

Tyler's van started leaving the parking lot. It turned to Liz's direction but there was something- "Oh no." she said wide eyed. Kid went in front of her and pushed part of the van away as it slid towards them, Soul did the other. It stopped. Tyler looked out the window at Kid and Liz. "I'm sorry guys. I panicked." he apologized. Kid stood up and saw the Cullens getting into their cars and leaving. More weird. Liz got up and went into their car. No more outside for her. Maka got into the car. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Liz nodded. Kid, Patti and Soul got into the car, fast. "We're out of here." Kid said turning on the ignition and driving away, quick. "Are you alright, Big Sis?" Patti asked, also worried. "Yeah. Thanks to Kid and Soul. If they didn't stop the van, I'd be human road kill." she said with a thank you smile to both guys. "Ah, no prob. Could have happened to any of us." Soul said, "Since these roads are almost impossible to drive on."

* * *

><p>The Cullens were at their house, the kids talking about the two new 'vampires' at their school while Carlisle was still trying to get the most of it. Of course, coming home from work to see six teen vampires talking about newcomers was a bit stressful, if he wasn't a vampire as well. But he was, so... "Let me get this straight. There are two vampires at Forks with three human girls. One is a newborn while the other is already skilled at being a vampire." he said getting the main reason for this long argumentconversation. "Yes. And we're not sure if the humans know of the danger their in." Jasper added, "The one Alice and I see has quite a cheerful attitude. Almost like a child's. Her name was Patricia or Patti for short." Rosalie butted in, "The two new ones. Evans, the newborn, and Mackie, a human, they're obviously dating or have one really weird relationship." Emmett nodded. "Really confusing. And Evans had really weird, sharp teeth that weren't really... natural." he explained, trying to pick the right word for him.

"What about their leader? Daniel? He's the one we should be thinking about." Bella interjected. Edward looked at his 'father'. "He's a golden eyed boy with three white stripes in his black hair. He must have made Evans yesterday or something. Because that newborn wasn't here before today. And Daniel's eyes are always gold. He must have been drinking from those girls without them knowing. He and Evans stopped a van before it could hit Liz. She's the last one. Danny's mate. She's like his Bella." he said, receiving a chuckle and a playful nudge from Bella for bringing up the metaphor again. Carlisle let them have that moment then became serious. "Whatever this Daniel boy wants from Forks, he can have. We cannot provoke him or the wolves." Esme said, joining the conversation. Edward mumbled, "He said he was just here to get something done. It couldn't be connected to the killings in Port Angeles, could it?" "Might be. What else is there to do around here?" Emmett asked, jokingly.

Alice, the only one who hasn't spoken at all, gasped. "Guys. I think they're here to kill us." she said. They all looked at her, surprised by her conclusion. "A vision?" Jasper asked. She nodded. "I see them. They're talking about us. They're saying something about a mission. And some other things I don't quite understand." she described, "But they want to kill us." Carlisle thought for a moment. Everyone was silent. "We're not going to confront them." This was followed by 'what?' and 'are you serious?' but Carlisle went on, "If Daniel is actually making vampires then leaving then he can. He has no part in the treaty we have with the wolves."

Jasper growled. "But he's on our territory. We can kill him and get the humans to safety." Alice blinked. "What about Evans? And Daniel's mate, Liz? She loves him, doesn't she? How would you feel if a bunch of vampires took your mate away from you forever?" She looked at her 'younger sister'. "Bella, you know the feeling. Remember Medusa? She almost made you lose Edward. Medusa's the only reason you're a vampire now." Bella and Edward held each other's hands, remembering the horrible woman that almost separated them. Esme sighed. "It might not be good, but Alice has a point. We have to allow Daniel to live." she declared. "But we can't just let helpless people be harmed because of one girl!" Emmett yelled. "It's what you guys did with me." Bella reminded them.

"Then that's it. We'll just have to let them pass." Edward concluded. Rosalie added, "But if they try to kill us, we'll be ready." They all nodded in agreement. It was a plan.

* * *

><p>"I need everybody's permission slips, okay?" Mr. Molina yelled out to all the teens by the buses in the parking lot of the school. Liz sat by Kid's car, having already turned in her paper to him. Kid sat on the hood of the car, arms wrapped around his legs that were pulled to his chest. He had already turned in his permission slip too. "Sammy, please collect them." the teacher told one of the students as Patti, Soul and Maka handed in their forms. Liz looked around the lot and saw the Cullens walk near the bus. Edward was staring at her. Though, not actually looking at her, more like, looking in her. But he couldn't actually be looking at her soul, could he? After all, Kid said the Cullens were Kishin and Kishin couldn't really see souls. Witches could and the Cullens were no witches. "Guys, let's go. Come on, get in. In. Let's go!" the teacher said, rushing the students inside. Mike appeared in front of her.<p>

"Look at you, huh? You're alive!" he said with a strange accent Liz didn't quite know of. Liz chuckled. "I know, yeah. False alarm, I guess." she said. "Yeah. Now, I wanted to ask you, you know, if, you know, it's like a month away, but..." He laughed nervously. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" Liz wasn't paying much attention to Mike as she watched Edward stare at her, "So, what do you think?" he asked. She blinked. "About what?" she asked, dazed. Mike looked at her, surprised she wasn't listening, "Do you want to go? To prom? With me?" he repeated, letting out another nervous laugh. Liz thought about it for a moment. "Oh... I... Prom. Party-ish. Not such a good idea for me. I have something that weekend anyway. I'm going to some place in Oregon that weekend." she lied. "You can go another weekend?" Mike asked, still filled with light hope. "Non-refundable ticket." she added, then looked over at Jessica, who was already heading inside the bus, "You should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you." Mike smiled, a sad gleam in his eyes, then walked towards the bus. Mr. Molina began yelling again, "Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on. We gotta go. We gotta go. Green is what? Good. Let's go. Guys, come on." Liz and Kid started walking to the buses.

The Cullens walked pass them. "Other bus, other bus. Let's go." the teacher ordered, pointing to the other bus. The Cullens were going on a different bus. Kid noticed this and glared at them. Thank god, at least. The grim reaper entered the bus and sat down in one of the seats, Liz seated with him. He was getting annoyed.

* * *

><p>They walked through the rows of green and more green. "Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool!" Mr. Molina said happily as he handed something to Eric, "Now, stuff that in there, Eric." "Yes, sir. Yes, sir." Eric said, following the enthusiastic man's orders. "Very good, very good." The teacher held up a clear cup then bent down, "Now, I'm gonna make a steaming cup of compost tea. Okay." he explained, holding up the filled cup. In it was tea colored liquid. Tyler looked at it, curiously, then grabbed it. "Give me that." he said, looking at it with wonder in his eyes. He looked like he was about to drink it. "Yeah. This is recycling in its most basic form, guys." Mr. Molina informed as Eric followed Tyler, who had a bandage on his head from an injury during the car crash. "Don't drink it!" the teacher yelled, "It's for the plants." Liz and Kid walked around, side by side, just in case the Cullens got any bright ideas. Patti was behind them, playing with a plant that had huge leaves.<p>

Kid was thinking about something that Liz guessed was either symmetry, the mission, the plants, The Cullens or- "What's in Oregon?" he asked suddenly. "What are you talking about?" Liz blinked, caught off guard by the random question but then remembered her conversation with Mike a while ago. He must have been listening to them. "You didn't answer my question." Kid reminded her with a smirk, which she hadn't seen all this time. Liz smiled. "People. That's what's in Oregon." she answered slyly. She didn't watch her footing and slipped on the wet floor. She almost hid the ground but Kid caught her in time before she did. He helped her up and snickered. "Geez. You keep getting yourself hurt like that and you might have to stay at home during this mission." he explained with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, ha." she said sarcastically, "Very funny." Jess skipped over to Liz. "Liz! Guess who just asked me to prom." Jess said happily. Kid backed away and followed Patti another direction, somewhere else. "Who?" Liz asked as Jess watched Kid leave. When he was gone, Jess continued, "Yeah, I actually totally thought that Mike was gonna ask you. Uh... It's not gonna be weird, though, right?" Liz shook her head as they walked. "No. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together." she commented. Jess smiled. "I know, right?"

Later on, outside, Soul, Eric, Tyler and Mike were laughing as they played with the worms in their habitat out front. Eric held one up in a stick, the others hooting, as he turned to Liz, who was walking by. "Liz, look. It's a worm." he said as she walked by. Liz ignored him though. She was annoyed by these guys, practically disgusted. "It's a worm." Eric repeated, laughing with the other guys. She walked to Kid, who was standing by one of the buses, seeming a bit angered himself. "Hey. Enjoying the trip?" he said, faking a smile as she approached. "Yeah. I was until those guys started acting stupid." she said, then frowned, "What's got you pissed off?" He didn't answer as Edward and Bella walked pass them, onto the bus behind Kid. This was the bus the Cullens rode in not theirs. "Ignore them." Bella whispered, loud enough for only the 4 of them to hear. This made Liz cringe and Kid a lot more upset. Her meister stomped away in a huff. Patti followed him. "Don't bother with the Cullens, Kiddo~! If it turns out they are Kishin, you can have your revenge. It's only a matter of time." she said with a mischievous smile.

Alice and Jasper walked over to Liz. "Hi. Are you gonna be riding with us?" she asked sweetly, as if the staring contest thing never occurred. Jasper took a good look at Liz, gasped and pushed Alice onto the bus. "No, our bus is full." he said before the bus door closed behind him. Liz glared then walked to the bus she would be riding back to school and took a seat by the grim reaper boy. He seemed to get angrier and angrier with every moment around the Cullens. _He's really getting upset about this. I gotta do something about this. _The weapon girl thought, worried.

* * *

><p>When they all finally got home, they were a bit surprised to see Black Star and Tsubaki there. "Black Star! Dude, we just got here 3 days ago! What took you so long man?" Soul said sitting on the couch, by his friend, who was watching TV. "Well, Soul, unlike you guys, I had to use my feet to get here." he answered, still staring at the TV as he laid back. "Does this mean no more car pools?" Soul asked, looking at Kid. He shrugged back, "We can't all fit in the car so yeah. You and Maka can ride on your motorcycle and Black Star and Tsubaki can-" He stopped as the news rang, "Another man has been killed by the strange animal running though Port Angeles." Kid growled then stomped to his room. Tsubaki saw this and looked at Liz. "What's wrong with Kid?" she asked a bit worried.<p>

Liz sighed. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>"No, you need the mitts. You need them." Eric edged on about something, Liz wasn't really listening. She was watching the Cullens and waiting for Kid. He wasn't at the lunch table yet which made her more worried. The grim reaper seemed calmer today, but still upset. Black Star and Tsubaki were already friends with the others by the time lunch started. Tsubaki and Angela got along real well. They seemed to share things in common. "Yeah... Hey!" Eric yelled, getting Liz's attention, "La Push, baby. You in?" Liz blinked, remembering that name from somewhere. "You mean at the reservation?" she asked. Eric nodded. "La Push beach down at Quileute Rez. We're all going tomorrow." Mike explained. Jess nodded too. "There's a big swell coming in." she added. Eric and Mike stood up on their chairs. "And I don't just surf the internet." Eric said, acting like he was surfing. Jess rolled her eyes. "Eric, you stood up once and it was a foam board." she reminded him. Angela smiled sheepishly, "But there's whale watching, too. Come with us." "La Push, baby. It's La Push." Eric repeated. Liz swallowed some food then said with a smirk, "Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that, okay?" Everyone in the group laughed. "Seriously, dude. It's creepy, man." Mike said. They all went into random conversation as Liz walked over to the fruits and vegetables bar.<p>

She took a bowl and looked at her options. An idea sparked, then she began putting fruit in the bowl. She was almost complete, only an apple left, when suddenly- "Edible art?" Kid said, appearing once again out of nowhere. She was so surprised, she slammed her hand onto the metal table, which caused the apple to fall. Kid kicked it up and caught it in his hands perfectly, almost reminding Liz of something but she let it go. "Liz." he said with a smile, holding out the apple for her. She smiled with him. "Thanks." she said, taking the fruit, "You know, your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash." She went over to the other side of the bar. He followed, chuckling. "Sorry. It's just those stupid Cullens are-." "See that's the thing. You're letting them get to you. If you just ignored them, like everyone else, things wouldn't be like this." she interrupted him. Kid sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, watching her make art out of food. Liz remembered the offer from before. "Why don't we just hang out? Everybody's going to the beach. Patti and I already agreed to go. Come. I mean, have fun." she explained. Kid didn't look at her, but asked, "Which beach?" She smiled, happy that he was considering it. "La Push." she answered. Kid blinked, his head still inches from hers. "You mean, on the reservation? Near Jacob's home?" he said, partly surprised and confused at the same time. Liz chuckled. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo~!" Patti and Black Star yelled, running toward the ocean in their bathing suits. Tyler was jogging after them. "Hey, it's freezing." Eric stated the obvious as he put on his suit. "I'm paddling out, Coates." Tyler said then went on. "I don't know if it's worth it anymore." Eric said, looking at the waves and almost chickening out. "We drove all the way out here." Jess reminded him, "I'm at least paddling out." "She's right." Mike agreed, getting his board. "You guys are babies." Jess insulted them, almost done. Liz stood in Tyler's van, Kid standing next to her, near Angela, all of them not wanting to get wet. "So, I keep thinking Eric's gonna ask me to the prom, and then he just doesn't." Angela said, frowning. Liz thought silently, then suggested, "You should ask him. Take control." She turned to her. "You're a strong, independent woman." Angela stared at her, nervously. "I am?" she asked. "Yes." To this, Kid smiled. Jess walked over to Angela. "Hey, will you do me up?" she asked, turning and pointing to the zipper on her suit. Angela nodded and helped. As Liz handed Kid some licorice, Jacob and some of his friends walked over. "Hey! It's you two!" he said, slightly confused. "Hi, Jacob." Kid greeted as the long haired boy sat by Liz. "You know, I never got your names." Jacob reminded them. "I'm Liz. That's Danny." she said. "Ah. And wasn't there another one?" Jacob said.<p>

"Patti? Liz's little sister? She's out there in the water." Kid answered, pointing out to the beach. Jacob nodded, understanding then looked at the others and back to Liz. "Are you surfing?" he asked. Kid shook his head. "Definitely not." Liz said, handing him a licorice. "Yeah, and if her date didn't bail, she would be just here with Angela." Jess said. Kid, Mike and Eric looked at her, shocked. "Date?" Eric and Kid said together. The girls, Jacob and his friends all laughed. Liz said, nudging Kid, "He's not a date. Just a friend." Jess laughed a bit more. "And to think, last time we came here, Bella invited Edward." she remembered. "To be polite." Angela added, "And, besides, I think it was nice she invited him. Nobody ever did." "Yeah, 'cause Cullen's a freak." Mike reminded her. "You got that right." one of Jacob's friends said. This caught Kid's attention. "You guys know him?" he asked. "The Cullens don't come here." the guy answered back.

Later, Kid, Liz and Jacob all walked across the sand. Kid finally broke the silence, "What did your friends mean about, you know, 'The Cullens don't come here'?" Jacob smiled. "You caught that, huh?" he said as they walked, "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it." Liz smirked. "Hey, we can keep a secret. Trust us." she said, almost mentioning their little secret. Jacob laughed. "Really, it's just like an old scary story." he explained, trying to change the subject. "Well, we want to know." Kid said as Liz gulped.

Jacob sighed, then began, "Okay, so did you know Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Liz was confused. "What? Like real wolves?" "Yeah. Well, that's the legend of our tribe." Jacob concluded. "Okay." Kid said, "So what's the story about the Cullens?" Jacob looked at him. "Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like, enemy clan." Liz started to imagine this. "My great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promise to stay off Quileute lands, then they wouldn't expose what they really were to the palefaces." Jacob explained with a chuckle. Kid blinked, remembering something. "I thought they just moved here." he said. "Or just moved back." Jacob guessed. Kid and Liz looked at each other then nodded. Suddenly, Angela was running from Eric and Black Star as Eric held a snake in his hands. She was screaming so loud, everyone heard it. Kid ignored them and looked back at Jacob. "Well, what are they really?" he asked, still on the subject of the Cullens. Jacob laughed. "It's just a story, Danny." he assured him.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka stood perfectly still as they watched a man on the pier sing along with the music blaring in his head phones. They were far enough so the man couldn't see them, but they could him. If Maka's hunch was right, then the Kishin trio would try getting him next. If she wasn't, well, they just wasted a whole day that they could be on the beach. Liz had invited them to La Push, but Maka wanted to stop another murder before Kid got mad again. The man kept on singing, Soul getting a bit into the tempo. He stopped as a growl rang though. "Hello?" the man said as Soul and Maka froze. They couldn't do anything unless they wanted to attract attention. There was movement practically all around them. "Gerald?" the next victim yelled, thinking it was someone he knew. He stood, as did Soul and Maka. They had to get ready. The Kishin were here. Soul transformed and Maka grabbed him. "Do you see them?" Soul whispered to his meister. "Yeah, sort of. They move around to quick but I can still see their souls." she whispered back. The man started the motor of the boat he was in. It moved in reverse a bit, then stopped suddenly as a red haired woman grabbed it. Maka lightly gasped then walked closer to them. She could now only see the woman. "Hello." she heard the man greet happily. Something thumped onto the other side of the boat. "Maka. There's another one." Soul whispered, informing her. The scythe meister inched forward to see. A shirtless pale man was there. "Nice jacket." he commented on the victims clothing. "Who are you?" said man asked. "It's always the same inane questions." the Kishin said.<p>

"'Who are you?'"

"What do you want?'"

"'Why are you doing this?'"

The third Kishin appeared. This one was black skinned. He seemed a little more humane... until Maka heard what he said next, "James, let's not play with our food." He looked at his nails, then at James, who stared at him. The red haired one kicked the victim onto the floor of the boat. "Maka!" Soul whispered louder. She blinked, snapping out of it, then went after them. She tried cutting into James' shoulder but Soul wouldn't move after he hit the guy. "Wha?" Maka said confused. She backed away as a bloody-faced James looked at her and growled. "Maka, move!" Soul yelled at her. Oh, she moved alright. She ran faster than she had ever done in her life and its very existence was on the line. Soul's too, so she ran faster for him.

* * *

><p>Thunder clapped outside as Maka and Soul ran inside the house, panting like dogs. Soul fell to the floor. Maka leaned on the door, practically pale in fear of something. "Hello." Patti said, handing Soul a water bottle. He grabbed it and let the water splash onto him. "Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, cleaning her hair off from the beach trip. Patti held out a towel for Soul. "N-N-N-N-No." Maka said, trying hard to catch her breath. Kid looked at her. "You went after the Kishin?" She nodded. "They saw you and chased after you?" She nodded again. "Well, of course you're going to be panting. Those things are like freaking speed racers!" he said, remembering how fast they left when he went for them. He handed her some water and she gulped it down. These things were tough. Like they were designed for something like this. Machines. Killing machines. God-like, killer machines.<p>

* * *

><p>Kid looked around as they sat outside at wooden tables. Everyone was taking in the rare, large amount of sun for today and chatting. He sat by Liz, who was checking her nails, which, by the way, was practically annoying him. Jess was sitting on the table, leaning her head back and soaking in the rays. Kid kept looking for <em>them<em>. "They're not here." He looked at Jess. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear." she explained. Liz moved her eyes to her. "What, do they just ditch?" she asked, curious. Jess shook her head, "No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that out on my parents. Not even close." Parents. That reminded Kid. He had to report to his father later about the Cullens and the three other Kishin. Angela walked over and sat in between Liz and Kid. "Guys, I'm going to the prom with Eric. I just asked him. I took control." she said happily. "I told you that would happen." Liz said as she hugged her. As they separated, Angela frowned. "Are you sure you guys have to go out of town?" she asked, sadly. Liz nodded, still holding onto the lie she told Mike. "Oh, yeah, it's a little family thing me and Patti have to go to." Jess smiled. "Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out." she said, reminding Angela about dresses for the prom. The bell rang. "Port Angeles? You mind if I- we come?" Liz asked, looking at Kid then at Jess. "Yeah, I need your opinion." Angela said as if stating logic.

* * *

><p>She knew he was uncomfortable as he stood outside the dress store, by the window were Liz sat, watching the world for something strange and waiting. Kid would always look in, flinch, then look away. Liz snickered and tapped on the glass as Jess and Angela walked out, wearing shiny, new dresses. "I like this one." Jess said as she looked at herself in the mirror and posing. "That's cool." Angela plainly commented as she posed in her own dress. Jess shrugged. "But, like, I don't know about the one-shoulder thing." Angela found another one and held it over the one she had on. "I like this one." she said, looking it over. "Yeah, I like the beading." Jessica said, looking over once at the other girl's choice, "And you wouldn't need jewelry." "Jess, what do you think? Lavender? Is that good? Is that my color?" she asked. "I like it. I liked that dusty rose one, too. Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good." Jess said, still looking at herself. Liz looked out the window and saw Kid flinch. "Liz, what do you think?" Jess asked, looking at her for her opinion, "Yes?" Liz looked at the dress. "That looks great." she said. Jess laughed, "You said that about, like, the last five dresses, though." Liz laughed with her then shrugged. "I thought they were all pretty good." she explained, looking out at Kid, who was looking back her, eyes pleading with her.<p>

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela asked, seeing the look in her eyes. Liz shook her head. Normally, she would be so excited for these times, shopping, but today just didn't feel right. Angela looked out at Kid then looked back at Liz with a smile. "Look, just go out on your date with Danny and we'll call you when we want you to meet us at the restaurant okay?" she said, grabbing Liz's arm and forcing her up and out of the store. When Angela closed the door, Liz shouted, "It's not a date!" Kid walked over, a bit surprised she was out. "They keep thinking we're dating. Great." Liz sighed, walking with him. Kid laughed. "Really? Should we try to change their minds then?" he said with a smirk. Liz blinked then looked away, blushing. "I don't know. Should we? I mean... Does it seem like we really are?" she said, nervously. Kid looked at her, wide eyed, even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah. If they think we are." he said with a shrug. She waited for her blush to go away, then looked back at him. "Then we should prove them wrong, I guess." she concluded. Kid nodded. "Right."

Without even realizing it, they walked near an abandoned warehouse. They passed one of the corners and bumped into two guys. Liz gasped as one of them grabbed her arm. "Well, hello there, cutie." he said, holding her close. Another two guys grabbed Kid and forced him onto the wet road. "Gack!" the reaper yelled as one of them placed their heavy foot on his stomach. "Kid!" she yelled, then looked at the guy holding her, "Let me go!" Suddenly, the guy that was holding Kid was on the ground. Kid kicked another one away. He forced the drunken one holding Liz to let go. "Liz, run!" "What?" Now!" Kid yelled, then they both turned and ran. She understood why the only option was run. Kid would never use her in weapon form without Patti. _Damn his OCD._ she thought, hating his obsession so much as they found the car. They went in and Kid turned on the ignition. They were right behind them. He drove the car in reverse, which made the drunken guys scram. He let the car drive away fast, calming down slowly. "You okay?" Liz asked him, remembering the light beating. "I'm fine. You?" he answered. She nodded slowly, watching the outside world flash by.

They made it to the restaurant right when Angela and Jessica were walking out. "I thought the salad was pretty good." Jess commented as they walked down the steps. Liz walked to them. "Hey, you guys, I'm sorry. I just..." she began. "Where were you? We left you messages." Angela said, a bit loudly. "Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we..." Jess added. Kid walked over, seeing his weapon in distress. "I'm sorry I kept Liz from dinner. I just got a bit busy and we lost track of time." he explained, lying. The two girls were smiling. "No. No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens, right?" Jess said as they walked around the two. They were acting a bit awkward. Kid watched them begin to leave, then continued, "We'll just go and get something to eat. You guys can go." They nodded and agreed, then when Liz and Kid began entering the restaurant, they started laughing and giggling.

* * *

><p>They waitress walked over with Liz's food. "Alright. Here you go." she said as she placed it in front of the pistol girl. "Thanks." Liz said. The waitress almost began walking, but looked at Kid and asked, "So are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" Kid looked at her, shaking his head. "No. No, thank you." he said, turning back to Liz. The waitress smiled, then left. Liz sighed and went to eating. She looked at Kid. "You're really not gonna eat?" she asked him, a bit surprised. "No, I'm not really hungry." he said, placing his chin on the table. Liz let out a light laugh then ate. Kid looked around, almost sensing something. She eyed him, carefully, thinking that there might be Kishin nearby. He had no free moment anymore. She hated that.<p>

* * *

><p>It was when they drove by the police station that they slowed. "Whoa. What's going on here?" Liz asked, slightly curious. Kid growled as he parked nearby. "I sense Kishin." he whispered, turning off the car. "At a police station? Why the hell would one of those things do that?" Liz reminded him. Kishin wouldn't act like that. Kid knew that. "This isn't our average Kishin, Liz. This is one of <em>them<em>." he said, glaring at the man walking out of the station. He carried a doctor's bag and seemed a bit concerned about something. He had golden blonde hair and pale skin, almost like Kid's skin, but just a little lighter. There was an ambulance. "He couldn't have. The Cullens might have attacked someone?" Kid commented, watching a body being rolled into the flashing vehicle. "You mean, like the guy from yesterday? They were talking about it on the news." Liz added, remembering the news on TV. It was the same attack that Maka was almost hurt in. Humans were a bit slow. And there was Bella, behind the blonde man, talking to one of the officers. They almost looked related. Kid started the car. Liz looked closely at the two Cullens. "So, we go after the Cullens?" she asked, going back to watching him drive. He took a quick look at her expression, then answered, "No. They weren't the Kishin that almost killed Maka. They aren't a threat. Yet." He was a bit frustrated, she could tell.

* * *

><p>Kid stared at the ceiling, wishing he could think straight. After the whole Cullen deal, the recent Kishin attacks, and the gang almost hurting him and Liz, his head was hurting. He sat up, suddenly, and said, "Come in." He sensed someone, Liz, at the door. She opened it, slowly, her expression dazed. He blinked. "Something wrong?" She looked at him and just stared, then, finally, spoke some of the most shocking words he had ever heard during this whole mission, "They aren't Kishin." His eyes grew wide at the statement. "What?" "They aren't Kishin! The Cullens! And the three others! They aren't Kishin!" Liz repeated, sitting on his bed, in a slightly nervous and shocked state. The reaper kept staring at her. "Then what are they?" he asked, confused. These words were more surprising.<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Liz was napping, having almost finished her homework in a lazy, sleepy rush, when her mind began thinking about Kid. His anger was so off-the-charts and his soul felt more and more agitated, but at least it was becoming relaxed as he got over the Cullens. They began flooding her mind, suddenly. Pale skin, changing eyes, hungry looks, and the staring. All of it leads to something. Liz woke in a flash and raced to her computer. It slowly made complete sense. And, now, as she looked at the Cullens from across the lot, she couldn't help but fear for her nerves, raging with the one thing they loved more than themselves. Blood. "So, not Kishin?" Soul asked, listening to Maka and Kid explain it to the rest of them. "Liz made the discovery. It would only make sense they were something else. Vampires. And they've targeted us like we have them. They'll go after us. They might not be Kishin, but it doesn't mean we can't fight back." Kid explained as Liz watched the vampires. She saw Edward and it immediately hit her. She looked over at Kid. He was almost... exactly like them. She remembered comparing the qualities of Edward to the qualities of him. Golden eyes, pale skin, serious face...<em> Perfect hair...<em> _Beauty_. She blinked, a bit startled by the thoughts, then shook her head. _No, no, no. Not at all. _She looked over at the Cullens, then crushed the thought completely. _He can't be one of them. Can he?_

* * *

><p><em>About three things, I was almost absolutely positive. First, the Cullens were vampires. Second, there was a part of Kid, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that hated them. And, third, I was, probably, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Probably. I'm not sure.<em>

Liz looked out the window, hearing Kid honk the horn of the car. Right, school. She almost forgot. When they got there, Eric, Jessica, Mike and Angela were talking about the prom as people grabbed flyers from Eric. Liz heard their conversation. "Monty Carlo? That's our prom theme?" Jess asked, a bit disgusted. Eric nodded. "Gambling, tuxedos and Bond, James Bond." he copies the line as people stare at the flyers. Angela looks through her camera for something to take a photo of and lands the lens sights on Liz, standing by Kid as usual. She giggled and took a picture. Liz saw this and stared at her. "You did not." the weapon said, surprised. Angela smirked. "Oh, but I did. You and your boyfriend. Front page. Maybe yearbook." the photographer said, waving the camera at her. Liz laughed and tried grabbing the device. "Give it! Seriously. I do not look good in photos!" she said. Angela continued the laughter. "Nope!" she cheered, running off.

* * *

><p>Kid walked into Biology, alone. Liz wasn't here yet. He sat in his seat behind the vampires. Only, it was just Bella this time. "Where's your girlfriend?" she asked, hiding the fact that she was trying to get his scent. He had that female all over him. He was a disgusting murderer. Kid glared. "I was going to ask that about your mate." he said, moving to Edward's usual seat. It was only for the moment. He only wanted to learn about her, nothing more. She gasped slightly when she saw him closer. The light gleamed a bit through the giant clouds, allowing rays to hit his face. <em>He's beautiful<em>. Bella thought, still taken aback by the sight of vampire's beauty. She might never get used to it. It was too pretty. And he looked so young. Whoever created him must have taught him how to live, then disappear, just like most other vampires do. It was a bit heartbreaking, but he seemed to be over it, despite his age at the 'change'. They stayed a safe distance from each other. And, yet, at this distance, with her hunger lightly flaring in her throat, she couldn't smell _his _scent. "Edward's out again. He told me to stay at school. No big deal." she said with a shrug, remembering her love's exact words. Kid looked over at the door, sensing Liz's presence nearing, then moved his eyes back to Bella. "Can I talk to you alone, this afternoon? Out near the woods?" he asked her with pleading eyes. If her heart still beated, it would have stopped.

_Does he want to kill me? What else would he really want? Like Emmett said, "What else is there to do around here?" _she thought, coming to a slightly frightening conclusion. Could the person who changed him have taught him about killing other vampires? Was he made for war, like Jasper once was? He went back to his seat before his mate entered the class. She smiled at him and sat in the chair next to his. Liz looked at Bella then at Kid. "Where's Edward?" she asked him in a whisper and all he answered with was a shrug. It was weird to see Bella without her 'precious' Edward, as she heard the vampire say it. Kid actually focused on the day more than just the Cullens.

* * *

><p>Liz didn't know it, but when the school day was over, Kid went straight for the forest, hoping for Bella to be there with answers. Sure enough, there she was, waiting. "So, how long have you been like this?" she asked, walking to him slowly. Kid narrowed his eyes, a bit unsure about what she was asking. "What? Upset? Smart? Single?" "A vampire." The last part caught him off guard. <em>What? Me? One of them? <em>He thought then chuckled. "You're..." He was going to say crazy, but, then, had an idea, "Pretty smart. And a bit stupid for asking. I can't exactly put a number on how long I've been a vampire, but I will say, it has been a long time since anything normal occurred in my life." he lied, taking three steps forward. She took a light step back, afraid. "You have a lot of nerve coming to Forks. What are your real motives, Daniel?" Bella asked, acting brave. He tilted his head a bit, "I'm just here on a little mission, so to speak. I take it upon myself to... Destroy some of the creatures around here. Starting with your family." he deceived her, getting a bit closer. "You won't get away with it. You'll die if you do so. They'll end you." she said, remembering the Volturi and their rules. He snickered and neared her. This was so close and she could almost make out a different smell. A dead, almost rotting smell. She hissed and ran off. Disgusting. Kid watched her leave and frowned, until, suddenly, he began laughing like maniac. Him? A vampire? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard! Absurd!

When his laughing faded, he walked out of the forest and saw the others. He went to them, still letting out little bits of laughter. "What's up with you?" Soul asked, surprised to see the reaper boy laughing. "You wouldn't believe what happened today." he said, opening the door to the driver's seat and sitting in it. Soul was leaning on his motorcycle, watching him. Maka was with him. "What? Did you kill a Cullen or something?" she asked, knowing of his anger with the vampires. "Close. I talked with Bella a few minutes ago." "And?" Black Star asked, appearing by the car with Tsubaki and hearing into the conversation. "They think I'm a vampire. Stupid, right?" he asked, but was surprised not to hear anyone laughing with him. He looked at his friends, who were staring at him, wide eyed. "Y-You guys don't actually think I'm a vampire, right?" he asked, slightly nervous. Maka answered, slowly, "Well... We didn't... Before. I mean, you look so much like them." Soul and Black Star nodded, agreeing with her explanation. "You can't be serious. We've known each other for a long time and after just one sentence, you guys think I'm a vampire?" Kid said, getting up out of the car. They nodded slowly.

Kid was about to say something else, when Liz and Patti appeared. "Hey, guys~!" Patti chimed, bouncing towards Kid. Liz noticed him, upset again. "What's up?" she asked. "Kid's a vampire." Soul said with a smirk, making Kid even angrier. Liz looked at Kid, who was seething with rage, then at the others. "No, he's not. I know Kid and he's not a vampire. It may look like it, I thought so too, but no. He's not." she repeated, walking over to him and shaking her head. She knew Kid all too well. No way was he a vampire. "Thank you, Liz." Kid said, smiling at her. "Kid's a reaper. Like his daddy~!" Patti added, petting his head. And that was why Kid liked Patti and Liz; they were always there for him.

* * *

><p>"So they said you were a vampire and you lied to them saying you were. Yeah, I see no problem with this." Soul commented, leaning back on the small seat next to the couch. "It's a pretty good lie, adding in the fact that you look so much like one of them." Tsubaki said, thinking about it. Maka shook her head. "But that's the problem. Bella's afraid of you, right?" Kid nodded. "Now they're just gonna be extra careful with us. They might try to go after us and kill us, since there are eight actual vampires and only one fake one." she explained. "Hey!" Kid said, "Don't doubt me. I could easily... Yeah... No." He slumped back into the couch. Liz giggled. Her meister at his finest.<p>

* * *

><p>And, of course, things didn't really change. Kid jumped onto the top of the car and continued cleaning it. Liz chuckled. "Could you act human? I mean, we've got neighbors." she asked as he finished and jumped off. "Sorry. Just wanted to keep the top clean too. You know people don't usually do that? Lazy, asymmetrical humans just putting some water on the top and calling it clean. They don't even water it right! It's stupid! I mean-" He stopped, quickly and Liz knew exactly why. A Cullen was nearby. "Which one is it?" she asked. Lately, Liz noticed, the Cullens were becoming common. A normal, almost day-to-day thing. Kid would sense them nearby, but they wouldn't bother them. Today, though, this Cullen wanted a fight. "You. If you dare try to touch her again, I'll kill you." Edward threatened, appearing from the trees, angered. Kid glared at him. "I'm not afraid of your threats, Edward. Now, go run off to your little Bella." he said, waving him off. Edward growled and was going to say something else, but a car was coming by and he fled. Liz and Kid looked at each other, confused. Weird again. Sure enough, the car stopped in front of their house. "Jacob! What's up?" Liz greeted at the visitor. Jacob smiled as he got out of the car. "Haven't seen you two in a while. I wanted to see what was up." he explained. He walked over to them. "Sweet. Come inside." Liz suggested, leading him into the house. Kid stayed outside, going back to cleaning the car.<p>

Inside, things were quiet. Maka was reading a book, next to Soul, who was sitting with her on the couch, watching TV. Black Star too, only he and Patti were on the floor and Tsubaki was on the comfy chair. "Hey, guys." They all looked up at her. "Meet Jacob. He's the guy from the reservation I told you about." she introduced. Jacob added, "Yeah. Quileute." Soul looked at him. "You mean, the one with La Push beach?" Jacob nodded. "Cool." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled, though, hiding his teeth. Maka remembered something. "Don't you guys have a deal with the Cullens?" she asked. "Yup. Some sort of treaty with them. It's kind of dumb." Jacob answered, walking towards them. "Your wolf ancestors didn't think so." she retaliated. Jacob chuckled. "They weren't actual wolves. It's just a story." he said. Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Just a story. Sure."

"Anyway, that's Mackie." Liz said, "Evans. Tracy. Leon. And you already know my sister." "Sweet." Jacob said, then looked at Liz, "Well, anyway, I gotta run." Liz frowned. "Aw. You can't stay a little longer?" she asked. Jacob shook his head. "Wish I could, but my dad wants me to go get some stuff at the store, since he can't go on his own. I just wanted to come by and say hi, since I was passing through." he explained, heading to the door. She opened it for him. "Okay, then. Bye." she said, allowing him to go. "Bye."

When he left, Tsubaki smiled. "He's a pretty good guy." she said. Soul nodded. "Yeah. He's cool." He turned his head to Maka. "But what was your deal?" She looked at him, putting her book down. "What?" she asked. Soul rolled his eyes. "With Jacob. You sounded like you wanted to choke him." he said. She frowned. "Well, despite the fact that the Cullens are 'evil', I talked to one of them, outside of class. They invited me over to their house and, actually," She looked over at the clock. "I have to go." She stood up and headed for the door. Soul walked with her. "I'm going with you then. Besides, you need a ride." he said with a smirk. "Fine, but no fights." she said.

Kid and Liz watched them leave. "You don't approve, do you?" Liz said, feeling Kid's negative soul, ready to burst. "No. I don't. But if they want to talk with the vampires, I'm okay with it. Maka's strong. She has Soul. They can handle it." he answered, getting a bit irritated and fidgety as he cleaned the car. Liz grabbed his hand as it began going crazy. "Calm down. Geez. They'll be fine. They only think you're a vampire. Not them." she reminded him as they drove off.

* * *

><p>"You invited Mackie over? Without telling me and Bella?" Edward yelled into Alice's ear. She nodded and smiled sweetly. "They aren't all bad. She's bringing Evans though. He can't technically attack us. He's been trained... I think." she explained, remembering part of her vision. Edward glared. "I hope that <em>I think<em> doesn't change anything, Alice." Jasper said. She shook her head. "He won't hurt us. I can see it. They're just here to visit. As long as we don't hurt them, they won't hurt us. And they already know what we are, anyway. We don't have to hide from them." she assured them. Emmett smiled. "Sweet. So I can kill him?" he asked, only listening to parts of what she said. "If you kill them, Daniel would find out and come after us. He would create even more vampires and lead them to us. We could get killed." Carlisle said, which basically meant a big no on Emmett's question. "Not if we kill him first." Rosalie said, "Some of us could go after Daniel and some of us could stay here." "Can't we just see what happens now, instead of what might happen later?" Alice asked, not wanting to talk about killing people. Jasper walked over to her and comforted her. Edward knew, though, that he had to keep his guard up. He couldn't trust anyone of them. Daniel was one of the reasons. That annoying little scum.

* * *

><p>Soul quietly drove the motorcycle on the road. Maka told him the directions to get to the Cullen's, learning them from Alice when she invited her. They stopped at possibly one of the cleanest, newest, and prettiest houses they had ever seen. Even cleaner than Kid's. They got off the motorcycle and headed to the door. Before Maka could even knock or ring a door bell, Alice was there, smiling. "Oh, good~! You came! Come on in." she greeted, happily, opening the door and letting them in. "Whoa. It's so light and open." Soul commented, looking around at the decor and windows. Alice smiled. "Yeah. Well, anyway, I have something to get back to for a moment, so I asked Edward to give you a tour of the house. He might act a bit mean, but he's been like that since... your friend came to Forks." she explained, getting a bit nervous about mentioning Kid. Edward appeared next to her, frowning. "Bye, Alice." he said, annoyed. She glared at him then walked away, pouting. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. Typical Alice. He looked at the two guests. "Come on, I guess." he said, leading them to the stairs. Maka looked at all the pictures. They were all so unique and beautiful. The place was so clean.<p>

She heard something nearby. Music. Then she heard voices. "Why are we doing this?" "Because Alice invited them over, Rosalie." "I'm sure they'll be nice. Or at least, Mackie will." There was a light gasp. "Here they come." Maka saw a woman with brown hair and a man with blonde hair, who she did not recognize. She guessed quickly, remembering what Kid said about the Cullens. The leader and oldest one was Dr Cullen, apparently. "Mackie, Evans, this is Esme. Our 'mother'. And Carlisle. Our 'father'." he introduced, then looked at the other two in the room, "And you already know my 'siblings', Rosalie and Emmett." The blonde female nodded, barely acknowledging them. Emmett waved, "Hey." Soul grinned, sharp teeth showing. "Hey."

Rosalie looked at them. Those teeth. What was with those stupid teeth that ticked her off? The duo followed Edward upstairs. When she felt them leave earshot, she asked, "You saw them, right?" The others nodded. As they walked up the stairs, Maka saw the graduation caps. "Huh? Where'd you get all of these?" she asked, looking at Edward. He looked at her, a bit surprised of her observation skills. "Oh, well, since we're immortal, we move around a lot, you know, to keep our secret safe. We always go through high school." he explained, a slight pained expression on his face. "That must suck. Having to know all of that crap and hearing it go on and on. Why not just stay home?" Soul asked, feeling boredom set in. He tried imagining the teachers of generation after generation tell him the exact same information over and over. He'd kill himself. "I can survive." Edward answered with a light chuckle.

The vampire led them through the hall, pointing out the uses of each room and if they even bothered with them. They went to the last room. "And this is mine." he concluded. Soul was immediately connected to the collection of music. "Dude, this is so cool. You have, like, every piece of music on CDs. It's incredible." he commented, reading every album title with his head tilted to the side to see. He looked at the CD player, curiously. Maka walked toward the windows, looking out at the forest. She realized that he could be this close to getting all the souls he wanted. She also saw something else. "Where's your bed?" she asked, seeing only the seat near the window, covered in books. Edward shook his head. "Oh. We don't sleep." he answered, then narrowed his eyes, "Didn't you notice with... your friend?" They seemed to avoid mentioning Kid. Like he was their enemy. Soul and Maka looked at each other. "Well, we never notice. Daniel usually... keeps to himself." Maka explained, lying.

Edward kept trying to read their minds. He couldn't hear anything. At all. And while he was trying that, Maka was getting a good look at his soul. She saw all of them. They were all so white, pure, clean, yet bloodthirsty. It was almost terrifying to think about what they could do to them. Soul pressed play on Edward's music player, allowing a piano to start playing a calm song. "Never head of this song before." the weapon said, listening to the sweet notes to flow through the air. "Yeah, it's a song I made. A lullaby." he explained, turning off the player. Soul was a bit peeved, but let it slide as Alice appeared at the doorway. "Hey, Mackie, come on! I want to show you something." she said, practically bouncing in place. Jasper was behind her, the same pained, hungry look on his face. Maka smiled, grabbed Soul's arm and went off, following the pixie-like female. Edward watched, slightly confused. _Mackie has the exact same attraction for Evans as Elizabeth has for Daniel. _he thought, but remembered one last thing, _What about the last two? Leon and Tracy..._

* * *

><p>Black Star and Tsubaki ran after the red haired vampire, hoping not to be seen by the officers also following her trail. The weapon felt something off about the area, but shrugged it off as she heard the officers getting closer. The assassin froze, grabbed Tsubaki's hand, then forced both of them into the bushes. "What the-? Black Star?" the ninja asked in a hushed tone, but Black Star covered her mouth with his hand. The police crew went on, passing them by. Black Star moved out after the coast was clear, Tsubaki followed, a bit confused by his actions. He pointed out into the forest trees. "I know you three are there! Either come here and challenge me or run away in shame of my greatness!" he yelled, just asking to get killed. Tsubaki would, normally, roll her eyes, but, normally, their opponents weren't vampires. "Black Star! Don't!" she yelled, but her warnings were unheard as the trio of vampires walked out of the green. They were just as Maka had described. Even the red eyes. Black Star smirked. "So you dare challenge the great and powerful Black Star." he said. James growled, baring his teeth. "And what if we do? You two aren't powerful enough to take us on." he asked, stepping closer to him than the other two. The red haired female hissed, "But maybe she might." She looked at Tsubaki, who was shocked. Her? A vampire? Where were they getting these ideas? The Cullens? Suddenly, the trio disappeared, leaving the weaponmeister team, confused.

* * *

><p>"And they left." Tsubaki ended, explaining to the others what had happened earlier. "Probably from my amazingness, of course. They must have heard about me and got scared." Black Star said, grinning as he remembered something entirely different from his partner. Maka took one good look at Tsubaki, then frowned. "Where do they get all these crazy ideas?" she questioned, "I mean, sure, Tsubaki's got light skin but not like there's. And that's pretty much it." Tsubaki smiled. At least her friends had taken her side in this strange situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz looked out the window for the millionth time today. There really was nothing to do, was there? She groaned and fell back onto the bed. Forks had nothing, really. And with the others taking the only TV downstairs, there were no more options. The Cullens could come out and get her at any moment. Really, it felt like that. But she could probably take them on. She closed her eyes and waited for the something to happen that would allow her to go outside and get some excitement and fresh air.<p>

Kid opened the door slowly, allowing himself to sneak into Liz's room unnoticed, while Liz rested. He shifted some of the books on Liz's desk and looked at the stuff on her floor. Out of boredom, he moved her clothes into a pile in the corner of the room and, in a ditch effort to have some sort of symmetry, made another equal pile in the opposite corner. He stacked the books evenly on the desk and moved the curtains. The only thing left remotely asymmetrical was the bed because Liz was on it. He slowly moved onto the side of the bed, then laid down ever-so-slightly, so she wouldn't be so disturbed. She rested her head on his stomach. He did not resist, but he did try to wake her. "Liz. Wake up." and on the first try it worked. She opened her eyes slowly and they looked at him. He smiled. "Comfortable?" She stared, confused for a moment, then realized and jolted upward. "Um... sorry. Wait. When the hell did you get into my room?" she yelled, preparing to push him off the bed if he didn't have a good reason. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, but you had already fallen asleep. It turns out I'm not the only one the Kishin and the Cullens suspect to be a vampire. And, since you were asleep, I decided to organize your room, which I did. I just made the awkward decision of lying down on the bed, then you laid down on my stomach. And here we are." he explained, moving closer to her. She rolled her eyes. Typical Kid, always making symmetry out of everything.

She replayed what he said. "Wait. You said that they think you're not the only vampire now. What does that mean?" she asked, confused. "Well, Black Star and Tsubaki went after the Kishins this morning, but before they could go east, Black Star confronted them. It turns out, they think Tsubaki's a vampire too. I've been thinking about it and realized that the Cullens think Soul's a vampire too. From what I have gathered over a 36 hour research marathon, your scent is more overpowering than the rest of ours. Since Patti and I are around you so much, it sticks to us as well. Vampires have a specific scent that can be easily be taken over by humans. It helps them stay safe from other wandering vampires. My scent, without you there, is actually nothing like theirs. The smell of Death is literally rotting flesh and decay. A repellent to vampires, obviously. So Death Gods and vampires are never really near each other as much. You are actually helping with this mission, hiding my true scent from the vampires, so they can believe what they do. And the others too." he explained to the final detail, remembering all the info he had collected.

Liz stared at him, wide eyed. "You gathered all that from 36 hours of nonstop research?" He nodded. "Damn, Kid. If I had all that time, I'd be using it to... I don't know, make myself look good." she said with a shrug. "The fate of the Earth does not involve looking beautiful for it." he growled. She rolled her eyes again, then hugged him. "You innocent, strange little boy." she said, then proceeded to push him off the bed. "Hey! Alright! I'm sorry for sneaking into your room! Forcing me to the floor is not necessary." he said, standing up. She stood up and kissed his forehead. Twice. So he wouldn't complain. He walked out the door, blushing. That shut him up.

* * *

><p>Passing Soul another soda, Patti smiled. Today, Kid decided that they would all do something fun together and she couldn't wait to see. While he did that, Soul, Patti and Black Star decided to get some work done. Work meaning Black Star and Patti tying ropes onto the branches of the big, strong tree in the yard then climbing higher and higher, while Soul tossed them ropes and sodas. Patti was hyper for anything and already had 10 ropes hanging. Black Star was catching up with 7. The three of them weren't really sure why they were hanging ropes or where they really got all the rope, but it was fun so shut up. Liz watched, nervously. She didn't want her sister to fall and hurt herself. The tree was really huge and heavy, but you can't really trust nature with these kinds of things. Maka was reading a book next to her, trying to assure her that it was okay while she read the pages. The title said Dracula, which only meant she was doing some research too.<p>

The black car drove up to the drive way. "Yay~!" Patti yelled after tying her 13th knot. She jumped down as quickly as Black Star and landed safely on the ground. "Dude, what are we going to do that you made us wait so much?" Soul asked, chugging down the soda and walking over to the car. Kid's head appeared through the window of the vehicle. "Grab the basket ball, Soul. We're going to the court." he answered with a smirk, unlocking the doors of the car. The rope trio's eyes gleamed. Soul ran into the house then back out with the orange ball. He tossed it to Black Star then grabbed Maka so they could get on his motorcycle. Black Star jumped into the car with Tsubaki behind him. Liz took front seat with Kid while Patti took back with Black Star.

Kid led the way, Soul following from the side. "Wait! Is the court indoor or outdoor?" Soul yelled as they drove by. "Outdoor! Why?" Kid yelled back, worried. "Just asking!" Soul said, even more excited now. And, by half an hour later, the teams were made; Soul's already winning by three points. There was thunder, but no real reason to worry about rain. Maka noticed it was too bright out there for that. Liz just wanted to watch this time, so it was Soul and Black Star versus Kid, Patti and Tsubaki. Kid had no problem with his partner chickening out. Black Star thought it was still fair game, since he was the best. Thunder rolled by and Kid froze, allowing Soul and Black Star to get three more points. They time out. Patti shook Kid back and forth. "Kiddo! What are you doing? We're going to lose! Focus, stupid!" she yelled, making him dizzy. When she let him go, he fell to the floor. After his head stopped throbbing, the reaper looked at the forest nearby. "Something's coming." he said, pointing to the trees.

Everyone looked at the forest. "The Kishin?" Tsubaki asked as they regrouped. Abandoning the basketball game, they prepared for a fight. Maka looked for a soul and found three. "Yup. It's them." she said. Soul smirked. "Perfect. I'm in the mood for Kishin." he said as the three appeared. Kid felt something negative about the area. Something else watching them, but shook it off as nothing. The red haired one hissed as he stepped forward. "Hm. Excuse us for intruding, we were just passing by. We didn't already know there were others on this territory." the dark skinned one apologized, formally. Putting those 36 hours to good use, Kid said, "It's alright, but maybe next time you three could stop giving the humans such a scare. They might start putting two and two together. And, anyway, we won't be here long. Just until I take care of something important." His voice did not change. He knew exactly what to say at this point. "And what about your human friends?" the red head asked, confused on why Liz, Patti and Maka were standing there. "They're with us. No need to get them into the picture. They're innocent." he answered, a light growl forming in his throat. There was a light spark in James' eyes. He was onto something.

Liz gulped. His eyes were on her. She thought about warning Kid, maybe pointing it out as they left or something, but he continued watching her. She couldn't even look at Kid without feeling threatened by James' blood red eyes. The dark skinned one smiled. "Well, we should be off now. Wouldn't want any trouble, now, would we?" he asked, motioning to his coven to leave. The red head and the dark skin started walking away. James stayed for a moment. Black Star ignored him, he and Soul going back to the basket ball game. One by one, they all went back to their usual things, James still watching, nearby. Kid kept a stern gaze, but soon he forgot about him. Liz looked at the vampire, nervously. She was the only one really paying attention anymore. James smiled, evilly, motioning to her to follow him. She shook her head, knowing it would end very badly. That's when everything turned very bad. James did not take no for an answer. He grabbed her by the throat and they both disappeared.

"Liz!" Kid yelled, trying to catch up to them. He should have known this would happen. The red haired vampire stopped him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" she growled, knocking him to the ground. At this close range and with Liz gone, his scent was free to wander. The red haired female hissed and backed away. Kid smirked. This might be one of the reasons he liked being a reaper. He stood back up and walked closer to her. She hissed again and ran off. Kid thought fast and grabbed her coat. Even though she was dragging him across the ground, it meant getting to Liz faster. The ground started ripping through his shirt and damaging his skin. He yelped out in pain, letting go of the coat and rolling in the dirt. The female got away quickly, not wanting his scent near her ever again. Kid sat up and sighed. He couldn't save Liz. All because he let his guard down. "Stupid! Garbage! Pig! Can't even-! Gah!" he yelled out, angered.

* * *

><p>James smiled as he walked over to Liz. She was asleep and he could kill her right now, take her blood, then watch the vampire boy become enraged for losing his love. It would be enjoyable, watching him try to avenge his mate. But it wouldn't be as fun as finding him and torturing him by making him watch. Watch him destroy her, screaming and bleeding. Her blood would be the reward. It was so tempting to just get her blood now, as her scent was taking over the empty cafe. Victoria appeared next to him. With Laurent gone, there was nothing standing in his way. James crouched down next to Liz and searched her pockets. In the left one was her cell phone. Perfect. This plan would go through smoothly.<p>

* * *

><p>A whole day had passed since Kid lost Liz. He kept wondering what to do to save her. Without a word from her or James, he was clueless as to her location, much less her condition. Had he already killed her and left? Or what? And what would happen to Patti? She would be so upset. Worst of all, what about the trio? The balance between them would be gone. The symmetry! It made his stomach hurt just thinking about it all! His phone vibrated. He grabbed it, confused. Who would call him now of all times? He saw the number and quickly answered. "Liz? Where are you?" he yelled into the phone. There was a shriek that only meant she was in trouble. But it was strange. It didn't have the kind of emotion Liz had, but he didn't care. "Liz?" he answered. Someone chuckled on the other end. "Hello, Daniel." James said evilly. Kid growled. "James. Where are you? What are you doing to Liz?" he asked, angrily, gripping the phone and almost breaking it.<p>

"Oh, nothing. She's perfectly alive as you can tell. What worries me, though, is that she keeps asking about you. Now, of course, I like to keep my prey a bit happy, so I wanted to call you. Maybe you can come over with her sister and your friends. Have a quick chat before I kill her. Just to make things nice." he taunted and there was another yelp of pain. "Don't touch her!" the reaper screamed. James was laughing on the other end. "Don't worry. Liz's perfectly fine. Probably. We're just here in Death City, enjoying some blood and coffee. I hope you don't mind that I figured out where you used to live. There's that old abandoned Death Bucks. Maybe you'll find your precious mate there." he hinted, making Kid more upset. The reaper had enough. Throwing the phone towards the wall, he ran down the stairs, grabbed Patti, and ran to the car. "Where are we going, Kiddo?" the younger pistol asked, confused.

She sat in the front seat with him as he turned on the car. "Home. Fast. Now." he answered. He began driving back, out of the driveway when, suddenly, Soul and Maka were in the way. "What the hell, Kid?" Soul yelled, standing behind the car with his motorcycle. Maka opened the door to the back seats and jumped in. "Kid, what are you doing?" she asked as Black Star and Tsubaki jumped in with her. Kid growled. "I _was_ going to go save Liz, but with just Patti. Just the _two_ of us." he said, frustrated. "But we have to come with you. Liz's our friend, too. We all have to help." Tsubaki explained, locking the doors. Kid didn't answer, but, after Soul drove along the road, he went to the road and headed home.

* * *

><p>Liz was nervous as she stood near her home. The manor. Oh, she was so close, she could feel it. But with the red haired woman, who she found out was named Victoria, watching her every move, she didn't even take her chances. It had already been a day. She began walking back to the cafe, following Victoria. She had hoped that Kid would save her. Even with one day gone, she still had that hope. It was the only thing she had left. Her life too, but hope was more powerful.<p>

_I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a good way to go. _

_I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with Death. Both of them. _

Kid began walking towards the manor, but turned right and towards the direction of Death Bucks. The others were behind him, following quickly. "Is it wrong if I ask for some coffee?" Soul asked, nervously. Maka hit him with a book as Kid and Patti walked in. The place was dark and quiet, until he saw Liz. "Liz!" he and Patti yelled, running to her. She was on the floor, alone. James appeared and knocked them both back. "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise." the blonde vampire said evilly, "A girl and her lover, back together once more. Touching. I almost regret wanting to kill her, but she smells all too good to pass off." He picked her up slowly, taunting Kid as he held her out in a giving way. The reaper stood and lunged at them. James disappeared with her. Patti looked behind her, wanting to ask the others for help, when she realized they were trapped outside.

James laughed as he slammed Liz into the wall, making her head bleed. "I don't understand how you can resist her. You can stand so close without even the thought of killing her. Tell me, Mr. Slate, what is your secret?" he asked, letting Liz fall to the floor. Her blood spread, tempting James. Kid smirked, getting up and walking to him. "Secret? The only secret I have is not actually being a vampire. I'm a grim reaper." he said, punching James in the face. The knock forced him to the floor, which shocked the vampire. A reaper? Meaning Death? "I am a Death God. Death the Kid. Not Daniel Slate. And you... are doomed." the reaper added, snickering. The blonde vampire crawled swiftly to the other side of Liz, crushing her arm also. She screamed out in agony. Kid jumped up at him again, but James caught him by the throat, slamming him to the wood-boarded floor.

Patti tried getting the door to open, but it didn't budge. "Forget us, Patti! Go help your sister!" Maka yelled, making the younger girl turn back to the fight. Kid punched James off of him and grabbed Liz. He was getting her out of here, alive, one way of another. With the off chance James could kill him, he would do it to save Liz. He let her head rest on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. While she was holding onto him from behind, he began running to the back door he saw now. If he could just get past that door, they would have a good escape. But no luck. James separated them and threw Liz up and away. She slammed into the ceiling and fell into a table, breaking it. Her whole body hurt. Her right arm was broken and her head was bleeding with it. There was also pain going up and down her back. She saw her sister heading towards her but James suddenly blocked her view, grabbing her hand. She whimpered and tried getting away, but he was stronger and less hurt. She saw his teeth gleam for a second, then sink into her palm.

She didn't even notice herself screaming, but it hurt so much. A fiery, stinging, almost murdering pain that started spreading throughout her arm. "No!" Kid yelled, getting up fast. It was in that moment that everything seemed to move at a faster-than-light pace. The glass doors were shattered and Carlisle. Edward. Bella. Alice. They all were there. Edward had James down while Bella began the fire. Carlisle was looking at Liz's wounds. Kid had to help her too. He wanted to help her, but Alice had him stay where he was. That's right. He still had to keep his vampire cover around them. He only told James. That would probably go with the blonde vampire, straight to his burning, ashy grave.

Then, there was the wake-up call from his evil thoughts. Liz screamed out again, making him go to her. Alice didn't react quickly and he was next to the wounded weapon. "Venom. Of course." Carlisle diagnosed, holding her broken arm as Kid touched the bite on the other. The reaper remembered about that. It was how they turned. How they all did. Even him, as far as the Cullens knew. The bad thing was that he couldn't stop it. "You can try to fix it, Daniel. Suck out the venom. It will save her, if you hurry." the older man suggested, watching Liz whimper in agony. She let out another screech of pain. Kid gulped. "I-I-I can't." he said, shaking his head, "There has to be something else." Carlisle looked at the reapers golden eyes, surprised he could still maintain that color. "You have to, unless you want this to happen. For her to be like Evans and Tracy." He didn't say vampire. It comforted Kid a bit, strangely.

"No. Not her. But, I promised her I would never hurt her in any way. I'll kill her if I try to get the venom out." he lied, making it seem so believable. There was a fire burning near, James' body in it, thankfully. "Try though. See if you can stop." Alice suggested. Kid didn't move. He couldn't do it, anyway. He wasn't even a vampire. Edward appeared next to Carlisle. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking over Liz's wounds. "She's been bitten. The venom will spread if someone doesn't do something." Carlisle explained, continuing to look at Kid for his answer. "Do it, Daniel." Edward pressed on. Kid bit his bottom lip. He couldn't. Edward growled, grabbing Liz's bitten hand and doing it himself.

It was a surprise. Kid watched him angrily. After a few seconds, he began to worry. "Edward, let her go. You're going to kill her. Edward!" Carlisle said, trying the pry him away. Kid hissed and forced the stupid Cullen as far away from Liz as he could with a push. Holding the weapon's bleeding hand in his, he watched her fall into unconsciousness, then looked at Carlisle. "Can you fix her arm, at least?" he asked the blonde. A nod was all he got.

* * *

><p><em>Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder.<em>

Liz was on the bridge of consciousness and unconsciousness. She could think, but it was a bit spotted and fuzzy. Her eyes were creeping open, meaning that unconsciousness was not an option anymore. She could only see white, at first, but, suddenly, it turned black. She didn't feel her eyes close, so what was it then? There was a flash of both colors for a moment, then it all went gold. Her eyes opened slowly, following the gold. To her surprise, it was Kid. "What the hell?" she said, practically jumping out of the hospital bed. He was so close, their noses were touching lightly. Kid's eyes widened, then he bounced off the bed. "Big Sis! You're awake!" Patti cheered, hugging Liz's not-broken arm. She smiled at her sister's touch. She noticed her left hand was bandaged. Looking at Kid, she asked, "What happened?" Kid stared at her, not exactly sure where to start. "Well, do you want the long or the short version?" he asked. "Short?" she guessed. Patti interrupted, "It was all James' fault. The end!" She giggled then left. Liz sat up, confused. "Alright then. That makes sense, I guess."

The room was silent, save for Kid moving into a chair next to the bed. "So," Liz said, breaking the silence, "James's dead now?" Kid nodded, not really looking at her. "And you?" she asked, trying to make eye contact. Kid shrugged. "I've felt worse. James didn't seem to put up much of a fight. I don't even have any cuts. He wanted your blood too much to worry about me. The bad thing was, my cover was almost blown. They were telling me to suck the venom out and, because I'm not a vampire, I couldn't do it. They were getting curious after that. Edward had to suck out the venom, though, and I had to stop him. I told him if he ever hurt you in any way every again, I would destroy him myself. Personally." he growled at the end, still hating the Cullens. Liz watched him practically thrash around in the chair in a fit of anger.

"Kid! Calm down. Geez." she said, holding her broken arm close to her chest. "The worst of it all, I almost thought that stupid Cullen wouldn't stop. Even though he did, after I made him, I was going to-" But he stopped before he could get any further. Liz didn't understand though. "Why did you save me, anyway?" Kid stared once again, unsure. "It was... something. An instinct, of sorts. I had to save you. And I did, because it was what I wanted." he answered, calming down as he rested his head back. She watched him relax. Then she thought of one last thing. "And the mission?" Kid turned back to her, surprised. "I'm not sure. After I saw how James had hurt you, I thought about going back, but I couldn't. Of course, Black Star kept telling me no either. Then I remembered about the red head. She's probably the only threat. The other one left long ago. The Cullens chased him off. Her too, but not far enough." He sighed. "Forks isn't safe anymore, Liz. We have to do something. Leave... or..." he stopped, looking down in pain.

"It's okay, Kid, really. We can take care of her. We're not going to leave. Not until we finish this." she stopped him, moving closer to him or at least as far as she could while she was in the bed. It was sudden, but a minute later, his lips landed on her cheek. It was a light kiss. Nothing more. He retreated quickly. A bang resounded from nearby, making Kid head towards the door. "Fine, fine. We'll have it your way. James' coven is still out there, though. Victoria and the other one. You have to be more careful, Liz. I can't always protect you." Another bang rang, "But right now, I believe I have something Patti related to fix." he explained, then left quickly. Liz giggled. Her meister had the strangest sense of humor.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Liz! We're going to be late for prom!" Patti yelled at the door, waiting for Liz to appear from behind it. There was a shuffle of noise on the other side. "Hold on! It's really hard to put on a dress when you have a broken arm, you know! And, really, do we have to go? I already told Mike and the others we weren't even going!" the older sister explained, slipping on the silver dress that looked almost like her sibling's. Letting her cast covered arm fall into its brace, she opened the door with her good arm. Walking down the steps as quick as her white high heels would let her, Liz frowned. When she neared the last step, she complained, "I don't even have a date!" Patti cackled. "Oh really, then? So I have to ask someone else then?" Death the Kid questioned, shocking Liz.<p>

It was odd seeing Kid wearing something other than black. Instead of a black tuxedo, he wore a white one, making his already pale skin seem to glow. If Morgan Freeman could look like a god wearing a white suit all the time, this just took Kid to a whole new level. He had his usual smug grin on though, which completely ruined the whole angel theme he almost had going. Liz had to blink for a moment to adjust her eyes. "K-Kid? Holy cow. Um..." she stuttered, rubbing her left eye. The fake vampire laughed. "I know. I know. Alice made it. She said she wanted me practically glowing at the prom. I thought it was a little too much but I... owe them something, at least." he explained as he neared her and hooked his right arm in her left. They started out the door and towards the car, the others waiting patiently, talking to each other happily. "So, are you friends with the Cullens now, or what?"

Kid shook his head. "No. Just Alice and Carlisle. Maybe Jasper, too. I still don't trust the rest though." he explained, then ended the conversation as they started heading to the school.

* * *

><p>The glowing boy was the most obvious thing on the parking lot as Jacob slinked to the gang. "Hey, guys." he greeted, wrapping an arm around Liz's shoulders, careful of her broken arm. "Hi, Jake." Liz answered back, smiling happily as her friends responded. "You get hooked up with someone too?" Soul asked, wondering why the Quileute boy was here. "Nah. Just saw angel boy here and recognized the rest of you guys. Thought I'd say hey." he told the weapon, moving his chin slightly to give attention to Kid, who chuckled. Oh, if only Jacob knew. "That's nice." Maka commented, "So I guess we should be heading inside now." She grabbed Soul and disappeared into the crowd formed just to get into the prom.<p>

Black Star grinned. "See you guys inside." he said, waving and leaving for the prom. Tsubaki followed him, knowing very well that without her, the prom would be destroyed. Probably a good idea. "Well, we should probably go too. Liz?" Kid added, motioning to the school. Patti was already walking away. Wait. Who was she going to the prom with? Jacob moved his arm. "Alright then. See you some other time then?" he asked Liz, hoping for a yes. She nodded. "Sure. Next week sound okay?"

"Liz."

"It sounds perfect."

"Cool."

"Liz!" The pistol looked at her meister surprised. "Right. Bye Jacob." she said, walking off with her date. After a quick picture, they were inside, walking around the crowded building. In the ocean of people, she saw Mike and Jessica. She waved at them. Mike was staring at her, shocked and jealous. Jess, though, was jealous that she was getting his attention, or maybe it was Kid, who was attracting most of the prom-goers attentions. "Kid, people are staring at us. Mostly you." Liz said, looking at the many eyes watching them. Kid smirked. "Really? I haven't noticed." he answered, leading her around. There was Eric and Angela, Eric DJ-ing the dance. Then Tyler following Patti outside too. That question was answered then. People were dancing everywhere she looked though. She saw Soul hanging out by the punch bowl. He did not want to be here, apparently. Maka was talking to him, trying to lead him onto the dance floor.

Wondering where they were going, Liz asked, "Um... Where are we-?" Her question was answered as they went outside. Patti and Tyler were chasing each other around out there. There was a comment from Eric and then the music changed. From the loud, chanted song to the slow, calm music. Crap. A slow song. _I'm going to kick Eric next time I see him._ Liz thought, really not wanting to have a romantic moment under the gazebo. She wasn't even sure Kid liked her back the same way she did. With a light blush, he led her through the dance. "Are you alright, Liz?" the radiant reaper asked, tilting his head a bit. Allowing the blush to go away, she answered, "Fine. I guess it's just my arm." Other students were leaving and heading inside. Liz heard her sister cackle a bit then leave with Tyler.

The moment was sweet, if you were looking from a distance, like Maka and Tsubaki were with Patti. "So... thanks for saving me, Kid. Since I never told you before." she said out of nowhere. Kid stared at her. "It wasn't all me, though. Edward sucked out the venom, not me. I might hopefully never be able to do that." he said, commending the vampire, who didn't seem to be around. Liz frowned. "Why not? And anyway, without you I would have been bloodied up dinner. Seriously, Kid, it wasn't just Edward, you stopped James from hurting me." she explained, then added, "But why did you let Edward bite me? You could have just let the venom spread. Maybe had an advantage at getting rid of the other two."

"Never in a million years."

Liz stared at the golden eyes of the angel that told her this. If she could even call Kid an angel. He sighed, looking at her broken arm instead of her eyes. A quick eye twitch told Liz what he was thinking. "I know, I know. It's not symmetrical." she said, rolling her eyes. He cringed. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized, looking away. "It's alright, but, Kid, I can't always be perfectly symmetrical for you. Like right now, I have only one broken arm. Then there's the diagonal scar on my back that'll take forever to go away. And-" "Liz. Telling me all of this isn't going to help me in anyway." he interrupted, letting his forehead touch hers. "Yeah. I know." she said plainly, allowing the moment to continue on. Dancing slowly.

"I swear to god, if you get any taller, I'm killing you." Liz said, closing her eyes with a grin. Kid chuckled. "You're just saying that because I'm as tall as you are now." he countered. "And you're the only guy I know that has ever done that. Seriously, stop growing." she added, staring into those golden eyes once more. "And what if I can't?" he questioned, one eye brow moving up while the other moved down. There was that smug look on his face. "Then... I'll hate you forever. Stupid." she insulted, lightly laughing as well. "Well, that's not very fair, but alright." he agreed, kissing her lightly on her forehead. With one mental eye roll, Liz quickly moved her head up and allowed their lips to touch. It was a quick, yet powerful kiss. They both stared at each other, shock running through their minds. Liz was blushing and biting her bottom lip to keep from doing it again. And, while the reaper didn't noticeably blush, he was smiling.

He allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to move to the slow dance. It was _sweet_.

_No one will surrender tonight, but I won't give in. I know what I want. _

Kid's eyes flickered to the window of the school. His smile flipped and his golden eyes glowed in rage. _"You're next." _he heard _her_ whisper to him. And that was fine. Sure. He had attacked her mate. Reasonable. He would have killed her if Liz didn't survive the James debacle. With his smug grin, Kid whispered something only Victoria could hear, despite the distance:

_See you soon._


	3. New Moon

_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume. _

She saw the beautiful meadow, crystal clear and colorfully bright. Green, pink, yellow, and a forest green around. Liz felt a light, happy feel and immediately realized something off. In the middle of the meadow was a boy, but not just any simple, young child. Her child. Her bratty, OCD, black with white stripes, meister. Death the Kid. He was sitting there, alone, glaring at the one lone flower. That rogue flower that grew there. She became curious and took a couple steps forward. He touched it gently, that one flower. Carefully petting the red petals that grew from the stem. He seemed conflicted. She smiled. It was probably not symmetrical with the rest of the meadow. Getting closer, she shivered. There was still something off here. Something about Kid that made her slightly uneasy about all this. "Kid?" she asked, confused. He didn't look up at her. Only stared at the out of place rose that sprouted here. She sat down next to him and did what Patti would do in this situation. "Poke." she said, childishly, touching his cheek and hoping to get his attention. He didn't move. She did it again and her hand shot straight back.

He was cold. The sun was right on them but he was cold. Colder than she remembered. "Kid?" She ignored his cold skin and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes. She saw the light twitch of a smile. The stripes in his hair seemed to radiate and a warm breeze blew. This was a perfect moment. A beautiful, lovely moment for them. Peaceful and quiet. No one to hurt or bother them. He leaned his head on her shoulder, her skin prickled. He was still cold. She disregarded that. "What's wrong, Kid?" she asked in an almost whisper. He whimpered and played with one of the leaves on the rose. "It's not beautiful." was his only answer. She looked at the rose and closed her eyes, sighing. "Then get it. Take it out and get rid of it. If that makes you happy." she said with a smile. He didn't look at her still but said, "But I don't want to get rid of it." She glared slightly. "Then don't complain, dummy." "Don't insult someone that can kill you."

Liz blinked. What? "Well, I know you can kill me, but you won't because it'll ruin your symmetry with Patti." she said with a soft chuckle. He moved his head a little towards her. She noticed his jaw move from side to side, locking into place. To her, it looked like he was still looking at the flower, still wondering what to do with it. She rolled her eyes and took the hand touching the flower. Clutching both firmly, she pulled up. He stared, wide eyed at the helpless plant being removed. She moved her hand away from his, then he held the flower to his chest. "Now why did you do that?" he asked, sadly. Confused, she tried looking at his face. "But you said it wasn't beautiful." she remembered correctly. He shook his head. "No! I said it was beautiful! You just killed a beautiful flower that was perfectly placed here. It had future." he explained, trying to fix it. But to no avail. She watched, surprised by his actions. He growled. "You ruined it." he hissed, looking straight at her. She gasped, crawling backwards. His eyes! They weren't yellow! They were red!

Kid stood up, looming over her. He smiled evilly. "How would you like it, if someone killed you?" he questioned, red over lighter red eyes drilling deep into her blue ones. She gasped again. He wouldn't. "No. Don't. Please. No!" she said, then began running. But he already caught her. He bit into her arm, sucking out every last bit of her blood. It didn't hurt at first, but, soon, she felt the burning. She fought with the vampire boy for a moment, then collapsed into the darkness, muscles twitching as her body tried fighting off the vampire blood. It all burned and she felt feverish, until she stopped moving and closed her eyes, letting the cold spread. She opened them slowly as Kid licked the blood off his face. She saw herself and him. She saw the Liz in front of her open her eyes. New eyes. Hungry, murdering, blood thirsty, vampire eyes. The Liz in her view smiled evilly and lunged at her.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" she screamed, falling off the bed and to the floor. Liz shivered. What a nightmare. She got up and went to the bathroom, looking at her condition in the mirror. Her arm was getting better at least. She didn't even have to wear the cast anymore. After the fight with James, she had lost some color from her cheeks. Keeping track of it daily, she noticed it returning slowly. Carlisle said it was a good sign. As long as she was careful not to do anything wrong, it would be back. She thought of her dream. Kid, a vampire. Why in the world would she ever think of a dream like that? Thinking deeper into it, she blushed. Had he called her beautiful? She shook her head, destroying the thoughts. He loved symmetry, not her. He killed James so she could continue being his symmetry with her sister. At least, that's what she told herself. He would- no, could- never love a girl like her. Of course, it was not him who saved her from being a vampire. It was Edward and he could not contain himself in taking her blood. Probably her soul too, if he wanted. He could have turned her, if Kid did not stop him. So, either way, her meister had rescued her. Logic, right?<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Bella." Eric said nicely as said girl walked pass him, ignoring him. Jessica glared at the vampire. "Those Cullens keep getting on my nerves. Mostly Bella, now that she thinks she's, like, the queen of the universe." she said, perfectly pissed off. Mike tried comforting her as Kid parked the car near them. Soul drove his motorcycle next to the car and shut off the engine. "Hey, guys~!" Angela greeted happily. The other three smiled. Maka and Tsubaki walked over, noticing something off with them. "What's going on?" Tsubaki asked a worried look on her face. They both didn't buy the happiness. Jessica turned her head to the Cullens. "It's Bella's birthday, today. Everyone's praising her for being born. Wee~!" she cheered, unenthusiastically.<p>

Patti and Kid walked away together, leaving Liz to listen to the others. "Is there something bad about Bella being born?" she asked. The four of them looked at each other, then back at the girls. "Bella's, kind of, annoying. She acts like she's better than all the other girls because she has Edward. She doesn't even listen to anyone but the Cullens when they say Happy Birthday. It's kind of rude." Angela explained, angered by the subject. Of course. A Cullen was always the problem in Forks these days. That, and the last two Kishin. Liz remembered what Kid said while she was recovering her thoughts from the fight. _James' coven is still out there, though. Victoria and the other one. You have to be more careful Liz. I can't always protect you_. She huffed, letting the memory fade. Protect her? She could protect herself. And he could protect himself.

Mike looked at her. "Hey, so, R and J essay today. You ready?" he asked, cheerfully. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess." she answered, looking at Kid. They walked off, heading to class, but Liz noticed someone in the parking lot. "Jacob! Dude, are you taking some sort of medicine? You're freaking ripped." she complemented. With a laugh, he explained, "Been working out a lot. You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more." She smiled. "Well, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked, worrying for him. "Well, I was getting some parts for the Rabbit. Been working on it for a while." "Oh cool. Maybe I should come over sometime and see. Can I?" "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>The trio kept walking to class, Liz forgot which one. "So Jacob was here?" Patti asked curiously. Liz nodded. "Did you say hi for me? Did you? Did you?" she continued excitedly. Liz calmed her down. "Yes, yes, yes. Alright, Patti?" she said with a light laugh. Kid ignored their conversation, observing Alice and Jasper nearby, talking to Bella. He seemed a lot more disconnected from the world. A lot more angrier with everyone. Even more with Edward, for hurting Liz. He got his revenge on James, but he couldn't do much with him. He cared for Liz, more than just the symmetry. They were his friends. Partners. But, of course, that was all, to him, mostly. He calmed down a bit, suddenly. There was a light, convincing notion to feel that way and the three of them felt it.<p>

Kid let it slide and went to class. "_O my love! My wife!_" Romeo said on the TV screen, the teacher copying his every word, "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks. And death's pale flag is not advanced there._" The grim reaper sighed and rested his head on the desk. Liz looked at him, concerned. "What's up with you?" she whispered, moving her eyes back to the TV. He shrugged. "Nothing." he murmured back, watching her, "It's just... Romeo takes Juliet's death a bit too seriously. I mean, it was bound to happen sometime. And, anyway, the plan would never work. To pretend to be dead, get buried, come back to life, marry. There had to be a problem. And, of course, it was him being stupid. Killing himself for her. Then she goes and murders herself in the end. Basically, no one wins." She smirked. "Death does." she reminded him. He chuckled, which seemed foreign, coming from him these days. He tuned back into the movie. "I have always wondered, though, what it would be like." he added, quietly. She frowned. "What what would be like?" she asked, confused.

"Dying." He sat up straight and put his head on his right hand, then both, to even out the symmetry. "I might be a grim reaper. One that judges someone's 'life' and 'death', but I've never truly understood what it was like to die. For someone else, really. It seems like a waste of a good soul." he explained, watching the movie with a wondering stare. She blinked, then they both looked at each other. "You actually wish to die?" she whispered, a bit surprised. He looked at the table they shared, then at her hands. "I thought of it, once." he answered, slowly grabbing the hand Edward and James had bitten into. In comparison to the skin on the bite marks, his skin was cold. It was as pale as his skin. Exactly. It was so obvious compared to the tan she had. "I didn't know what to do. Suicide isn't easy for reapers. It takes a lot more than just a simple dagger or poison. Something truly deadly. I let go of the thoughts after Carlisle said you'd live. I didn't truly think on it. But if I would try to kill myself then I-" "Now, who would like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention? Mr. Slate?" the teacher asked, noticing Kid was talking to Liz. Kid looked, surprised, at the adult, then sighed. "Yes, Mr. Berty."

_O, here  
>Will I set up my everlasting rest<br>And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
>From the world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!<br>Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
>The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss<br>A dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

The whole class stared. Even Alice, who sat in one of the seats nearby with Jasper. Kid leaned back in his chair, allowing the class to let out a synchronized breath. Liz watched him, awed and amazed like the rest of the class. "Eyes on the screen, people." the teacher ordered, allowing the class to turn back to the TV and finish the movie. There was a spark in the pixie vampire's eyes. That boy, that other vampire, was so familiar for a moment. So like Edward yet so not. Daniel was more dark and mysterious, it fascinated her. If Jasper wasn't in the picture, she would be swooning over the golden eyed, midnight and white striped vampire in the back of the class. But Jasper was here and she held onto him, and she also factored in Liz, who was only human and loved Daniel too much for Alice to interfere. Now Alice was over-thinking this. She let the thoughts go away and leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder as they watched to romantic love story unfold on the screen.

It droned on and on, that day did. Until at the end of the day, when Kid was getting in the car, he was greeted by a face-full of Alice. She practically pounced onto him, making them both land on the side of the car. "Daniel, there you are! I was looking for you. We wanted to invite you to the party tonight. Since it's Bella's birthday, I thought I'd bring some friends." the vampire explained happily, letting Kid have his personal space once more. He stared at her, contemplating exactly how to answer to her request. He could say no, but he owed Alice for saving him and his weapons. He could say yes, but going to a party was... not the kind of thing he would do. "Uh... " he started slowly, "Well, I'm kind of busy tonight, so I can't. I'm sorry." He saw a slightly pained look on her face, but then she smiled once more. "It's okay. I understand. It happens, right? Well, anyway, I guess I'll go. Bye, Daniel!" she said, bouncing back to Jasper so they could go.

* * *

><p>Black Star was anxious to do something. "So, what the deal with the mission?" Soul asked to no one in particular. "Yeah, I've been wanting to do something fun for weeks! After the fight with James, there's nothing exciting anymore." the blue haired boy added, jumping on the couch. Soul joined in, since boredom was taking over. Maka hit them both on the head, making them sit with square dents in their heads. "Kid said things would be quiet. It's expected, since the other two Kishin are recovering from their loss." Tsubaki explained, watching them. "Ugh! No fair! I'm going to lose my reputation at this rate." Black Star groaned, standing up, angrily. Soul grinned. "Idea. You and me. Let's go." he said, walking to the front door. "Stake out?" Black Star asked, happily. "Yup." "Wait!" Maka yelled, but it was to no avail. They were already on Soul's motorcycle and out on the streets. "Woohoo!" the echo of Black Star's yell said.<p>

"Just let them go. They're bored. They need something to do." Tsubaki suggested to Maka with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know what to do, Father. Liz got hurt while we were fighting one of the Kishin, there's a rise in murders, and people have been talking of monsters in the woods." Kid explained, pacing in front of the mirror. The death god in the reflection watched his son, worriedly. "You knew this was going to be a difficult mission, Kid." he said. Kid looked at the reaper. "But I didn't expect anyone to get hurt. Not like Liz did." the boy added. "Then what are you going to do?" the grim reaper asked. With one swift thought, Kid answered, "Father, I would like to be released from this mission. Is there any other one I can take?" he requested. Lord Death stared at his son's expression for a moment, unmoving, then said, "Well, alright. I have one. But it's on the other side of the world." "Where?" Kid asked, interested.<p>

"Volterra."

* * *

><p>"You mean in Italy?" Maka questioned, staring at the reaper after placing her book on the table. "Yeah, I think. But what about the mission?" Tsubaki added. "Father said some of the other, more experienced meisters would come and take care of the vampires." Kid explained, resting his head on the arm rest of the couch. This stress was going to give him headaches for the next week. "I really don't think the guys are going to agree to that." Tsubaki guessed, knowing very well how Black Star would feel if he heard that. "Yeah, and I'm not leaving Forks. Not until graduation anyway. It feels nice to get out of the DWMA for a while. It's quiet." Maka said, laying back and closing her eyes. "Well, alright." Kid agreed. Tsubaki stared at him for a while. "This is for Liz, isn't it?" she asked with a light smile. Kid practically fell to the floor, blushing. "Guwah? No! I'm looking out for everyone." he said, a bit flustered.<p>

"Sure you are." she said, giggling. "Tch! Whatever!" he yelled, leaving the living room, angrily. After he disappeared, Maka opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "I think we all know it's for Liz."

* * *

><p>Black Star stared at Kid like he was an idiot. "No. Way." he answered. "What?" the midnight haired boy said, confused at the sudden answer. "I'm not abandoning the mission! You're crazy! I'm going to kill those last two Kishin even if it takes forever. You can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm staying." the assassin declared, walking away. Kid stared, confused, at Black Star. What the heck was so great about Forks, he didn't understand. And, now, he would have to tell Liz.<p>

Or maybe he could tell Patti first?

* * *

><p>But, of course, those two were sisters and one of them was as destructive as Godzilla with a sugar rush, so the other had to be there for her. Not all the time, but just enough times to not get her in trouble as much. So, either way, Kid was going to have to tell Liz. He sighed, fearing for his life, slowly, as he neared the two females. "Oh, hey, Kiddo!" She noticed his nervousness. "What's wrong?" she asked with a frown. He gulped. "Um... So, here's the thing." He paused, feeling both pairs of eyes burn holes in him. "We're leaving Forks and going to Volterra." he said quickly, turning to leave before they could object. "Hey! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Liz yelled, grabbing him and forcing him back to where he was. He yelped. "What the hell do you mean, 'We're leaving Forks'?" she asked, glaring at him. Patti did the same, adding an effect by crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

Now, they were literally burning holes him. Or, it felt like that. "I asked Father to move us to Volterra for a mission there. We leave in a week." he answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled nervously. Both of their eyes widened, they looked at each other, then back to Kid. "_We_?" Liz growled, "_We_ aren't going to any Volterra. _You_ can go where ever you want. _We're_ staying here. _We _like it here. _We'll_ go back home after the mission's over and _we're_ done with school. _You_ can do whatever. Alright?" Kid whimpered, actually surprised Liz didn't just cut off his balls for mentioning it. With fear clumped in his throat, he nodded. He felt like if he said anything, she would stab his lungs and watch him die slowly. Patti giggled evilly. She liked seeing Kid squirm.

He nodded again. "Y-Yes, m-ma'am. N-No problem. I'll g-go alone t-then." he mumbled, stuttering and turning to leave, finally. He let out a deep breath, happy to be out of that. So it was official, he was going alone. He could live with that.

For five minutes.

Gosh, he was scared, right now.

* * *

><p>Alice was the happiest vampire on Earth. She skipped over to the living room in two minutes, flat, from her room. She saw her sister and pounced on her. "What the-? Alice? What's up with the-." She understood. "No. No party. Buttering me up won't work." she said, unwrapping her sister's arms from her neck. Alice was still happy. "I'm doing this because I love you, Bella. Follow me." she said, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her outside. They disappeared into the woods.<p>

Kid smirked, appearing, upside-down, in front of one of the windows. He surveyed the inside, then dropped down and went through the door the two idiot vampires left open. He looked around for anything suspicious, then looked for the souls of the vampires nearby. _One good bye present wouldn't hurt, would it? _the reaper thought as he picked out one of the three still in the house. He found Rosalie's soul. Oh, this would be fun. From what he had figured out from Maka and what he had learned from the 36 hour vampire research marathon, vampires were both weapon and meister, on some counts. Which meant that, since they were weapons, he could resonate with them. Not perfectly, but that was the point. He was going to irritate them.

Rosalie's leg spazzed, forcing her to the ground from her previous standing position. "What the hell?" she yelled, holding her leg. Something bad shifted through the air. It smelled of rotten bodies, blood, iron, other metals and maybe even death. Bella had told her about this smell. It came from one person. Daniel. But that would only mean he was nearby. She heard something from Emmett. She looked over her shoulder to see him twitching, as if he was being electrified by something. She tried standing to go help him, but her legs were numb. She crawled over and slipped onto the bed, trying to see what was wrong. _Wait a minute._ she thought, narrowing her eyes. The female vampire touched her boyfriend, lightly. Nothing happened to her. That is, until she felt that shock again. What the hell was that? Where was it coming from?

Carlisle walked into the living room, smelling something fishy or, rather, something dead. Had Alice and Bella brought in a dead animal that was already rotting? Emmett maybe? He didn't see anything unusual. Same furniture, same lighting, same large creature crawling- Wait a second! Carlisle followed the figure out the back door and towards the woods. It was as fast as he was. It shot, suddenly, towards one direction, then curved back to the house. It wanted something back there. Bella? Alice? Edward? Something valuable, maybe? Why did it smell dead then? Zombie? Well, if werewolves and vampires are real then why not? Carlisle tumbled on the ground, rolling forward from losing feeling in one of his legs. He landed in the backyard of his home, looking at the house's back facade. In one of the windows, he saw the black figure. There were three white stripes in its hair. Carlisle remembered that from somewhere. That's right! Daniel! He had- What?

The reaper panted, having been chased by Carlisle was not part of the plan. He had to finish this and leave. He let his soul resonate with Carlisle's, obviously failing, but resulting in the man feeling a pain inside himself. Kid looked up to the rooms above him. There was a loud shriek and a yelp. Two birds with one stone. Idiotic love always made it easy for Kid to resonate with two souls at the same time. He looked out the back door then hissed. Carlisle wasn't in the same place from before. There was a cough behind him. He turned, almost jumping towards the wall in surprise.

There, only a few feet from him, was the leader of the vampires roaming Forks.

They both thought of this as they looked at each other. "Daniel. What are you doing here?" Carlisle paled, if that was even possible. "And what is that _foul_ odor?" he questioned. Kid grinned. "Nothing. I was just passing by to say good bye. I'm heading off to Volterra to finish something there." he explained, rather darkly, as far as Carlisle was concerned. _Volterra? He's going after the Volturi?_ Carlisle thought, eyes widening a little. Kid chuckled. "Don't need worry about me anymore, do you? Well, its just me. The others wish to stay, mostly..." He paused. "Liz." He shivered, for some absurd reason or because he thought of Liz's words from the few hours before, depending on which mind you were set on. Carlisle cocked an eyebrow. "She insisted on staying. She... likes Forks more than she values my affection." he added, glumly, then shrugged. "What gets rid of her won't be me then."

"There's another purpose of this visit, isn't there?" the blonde vampire asked with a smug grin. The vampire boy was just like his Edward. He loves his mate even though she has refused him now. Daniel nodded, frowning. "You saved her from James, Dr. Carlisle. I request that you try to keep her safe while I'm gone. Since I cannot trust the others with keeping her in mint-condition, I ask that you do instead. At least something like it." the boy asked politely. Carlisle smiled. "I'll do my best until your return." He narrowed his eyes. "You will return, yes?" Daniel nodded, his face returning to a blank.

Kid's eyes flicked to the stairs. He sensed the two others coming. He had to go. Outside, Bella and the other vampires were returning. The reaper mentally barfed as he saw Bella and Edward making out. What that vampire fool saw in her was a mystery to Kid. She was a brat, through and through, and completely asymmetrical. "Daniel? Are you all-?" Kid didn't hear the rest as he ran off. Going out the back door and not getting noticed by the Cullens was a miracle in itself. That, or he was just really fast.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid had practically disappeared from her life.<p>

Liz rarely saw him. He was getting ready to leave for Volterra. At school, he didn't speak to either of them. Much less the others. Soon, he didn't even go to school. He was on leave for a while. That's what she told her Forks friends. Everyone else knew the truth, even the Cullens, who Liz had grown to like a little more. Kid's anger hadn't given her the freedom to see the nicer side of her rescuers. Maka was right, they were nice. Bella and Edward were a bit of a pain, but Alice was the best of friends.

She thought about all that as she walked home from Day 18 of 'No Kid'. Patti was walking about next to her, splashing through puddles and bouncing from the streets to the sidewalks. Liz watched her, smiling a little. Patti knew Kid was leaving, but she still kept her normal, happy, positive attitude. They neared the house and she saw the car, Soul's motorcycle, and she saw Black Star and Tsubaki walk though the door, entering the home. She opened the door, letting Patti jump in, then dropped her school stuff on the floor, near the pile of other school stuff from the rest of the group. Kid's bag was at the bottom, having not been touched in forever. Though it usually was, since, usually, the three of them got home first. But without Kid and his flashy driver's license, no car for them.

With a quick stop at her room to think on what to say, Liz walked to Kid's room. As expected, Kid's room was neat and symmetrical, almost as if he had fixed it to be as though he hadn't been there at all. But he was, and he was sitting at his desk, fixing the drawers and making them tidy and clean. His one, black luggage sat behind the door, waiting to be taken to the airport. His room was symmetrical, as symmetrical as he could make it with the one, lone window and mirror. "What is it, Liz?" Kid asked, suddenly, snapping her out of her haze. She looked at his golden 'vampire' eyes, filled with concern as his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey. Could we... Could we talk?" she asked, taking a few steps into the room and shutting the door behind her. "About?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Volterra. And other things." she answered, letting a light smile flash on her face. "What about it?" He tried to act busy as he stood, cleaning off the top of the desk. She felt something stir inside her chest. Shaking it off, she began, "Why exactly are you leaving? I know it's more than just getting out of Forks and away from the Cullens." Kid pushed the chair into the desk, then walked to his bedside, cleaning off some things there.

"Yes. It's more than that, but not as important." was all he said. She growled mentally, knowing he wasn't really listening. "I heard from Maka and Tsubaki. It's me, isn't it?" she asked, glaring at his back as he continued to avoid her gaze. "I guess you could say that. It's more everyone's safety at hand. I believe that staying here will result in the end to innocent lives. Mostly ours." he explained, searching the ground for some imaginary important item. "Mostly... Mostly mine." "Mostly ours. Yes." he corrected rudely, turning and ignoring her eyesight. This time, her growl was outward and he heard it. "Will you just listen to me?" she asked, getting pissed. Kid chuckled, making her left eye twitch. "I am, Elizabeth! Loud and clear. And I'm telling you that the Volterra mission is not just for your sake. Would you please stop being so... selfish?" he explained, opening the door.

He was trying to make an escape.

Liz forced the door shut. Kid blinked, staring at the door as if it had just spoken. "Selfish? Selfish? You little rich brat! I am _not_ being selfish!" she yelled, shoving him away from the door. "Liz, please, calm down. We don't need to let the whole town know you're mad at me." he said, raising his hands up in defense, trying to make her quiet down. "I don't care! I can't calm down! And I don't need to listen to you! You are the most stupidest little reaper! You're running away from Forks because you're afraid! You're a coward, Kid! A weak, stubborn, annoying little coward, who doesn't even care about anyone else but himself!" She got louder with each passing sentence. Kid watched her get angrier and angrier. "I'm not a coward. I'm just looking out for-!" He was cut off. "You keep saying that, but you're lying! Stop saying that and tell me the truth, you little bastard!" she screamed, making Kid go quiet. His eyes were filled with shock, which then turned into a mix between aggravation and hate. "I care, Liz! You want the truth? Fine! I did this for you! I didn't want you hurt! I wanted you to be safe! Forks isn't safe! Don't you think I would have stayed if you didn't get as hurt as you did?"

"Then why does it feel like you hate me? What did I do to deserve the silent treatment? What did anyone do? You could have at least bothered to talk! Anything!" she shrieked. "Because everyone wants to get themselves killed!" he yelled. She stared at him, then bolted out the door, after she called him a coward, of course. She ran out the front door, leaving everything behind. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want that idiot anywhere near him. He was stupid! A cowardly lion. He could do so much, he was powerful, but he doesn't listen! He doesn't want to harm the people he cared for but turned a blind eye to fighting the enemy as well.

She didn't give a damn where she was going, just to get out of the house was peace enough. She started heading to the forest. Near the Cullens home, maybe? She wasn't keeping track of that anyway. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She stopped at a field of long, dead grass. It reminded her of the field in her dreams, except more dead. She sat down on the ground, shaking. Her blood was still boiling from the fight with Kid. She was so mad she almost didn't notice the something move in the trees. She wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>A hiss escaped his lips as he walked downstairs, following Liz's escape route out the door. She had left about half an hour ago, he had vented out part of his anger on his pillow, which was in shreds, in his trash can. The rest... well, don't ask why there was broken glass all over his floor later on. Let's just say, the rest is history. Kid massaged his temples, obviously frustrated. He was going to be feeling that for a while as well. "What happened?" Black Star and Soul appeared in front of him, Black Star being the one to ask the question. "Liz happened. She got mad and ran away. Over nothing really." he answered with a light shrug.<p>

"It sounded like a fight. A terrifying fight that I'd hate to be in. Totally uncool." Soul said, a chill going down his spine at the thought of Maka fighting with him. Kid surveyed their condition. "Where were you two? And why do you look like you were run over by a stampede?" he asked. There were bruises on Black Star's cheeks, blood on Soul's knuckles, and scratches all over both their bodies. Black Star grinned, puffing out his chest. "We picked a fight with a bunch of goons." he answered, proudly. Kid rolled his eyes, then looked over at Soul for his clarification. "We actually did, and for a good reason, too. They were trying to rape a group of girls. We beat the crap out of them. The cool part was two of the girls gave me their numbers." He paused. "Don't tell Maka, okay?" he said. Kid nodded. That made sense... Sort of.

Kid felt something change in the atmosphere around them. They didn't notice. He walked back up the stairs, leaving the two boys behind. _Nothing in Liz's room._ he thought, rushing past the closed door. He knew where it was coming from. His room. He opened the door to find nothing out of the ordinary. He looked over at the mirror, which was in pieces, which were scattered all over the floor. That was explainable. Never use your reaper powers when you're angry, unless you _want_ broken glass. One of the larger pieces shook. He realized that that was what brought him here. He picked it up, not really caring if he got cut, since it would heal quick. What he saw was his father in the reflection. "Father? What's wrong?" the younger reaper asked, confused by the sudden call. Without any change in the mask's expression, Lord Death answered with his own question, "Kid, I want to know something quick. Is Liz there?" Kid shook his head. "She stormed off after we fought. I'm not sure where she went, but my best guess is into the forest." he answered, a bit concerned. "That's what I hoped you wouldn't say. Son, I think Liz's in danger. You have to find her, fast. Kishin-."

The conversation went fuzzy. "Father?" Kid called out, worried. The mirror's black figure faded, leaving Kid to look at his own reflection in fear. What had just happened? More importantly, why did he have to look for the girl he had just fought with? She was probably taking her rage out on helpless trees or, on the rare chance, beating and mugging someone so she could run away. It had happened before, Kid was still proud of the results of that month.

He snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head wildly. There was no time for that! Liz was in danger! He turned to the door to leave, but paused. This was the same female who had called him a coward. The same one who wouldn't listen to reason. The one who was letting him go alone to Volterra, Italy, who refused to go to the most romantic country in the world. Why was he saving _her_? He looked at the piece of mirror he had placed on his bed. He didn't have to save that selfish girl. She could defend herself. She had said that with a bit of anger once. Kid started collecting the pieces of mirror on the floor. He ignored his father's orders, which was something he didn't usually do. He began putting the pieces together, all the while looking for some superglue to make them stay together. He went to pick up the biggest piece when suddenly, his father appeared in it. Kid felt the surprise in his voice. "Um... Kid, aren't you going to save her?" Lord Death asked. Kid shrugged, not really saying anything.

"What if I told you it was one of the vampires?"

Kid froze. "W-What?" he stammered, looking at his father in shock. Lord Death nodded, making the thought true. Liz _was_ in danger! But then again, a coward wouldn't go after such danger. Kid shrugged again, making his father sigh. "Alright then. It's your choice." he finished, disappearing from the mirror once more. Kid put the piece onto his desk, where the rest were being placed. Someone gasped at his door, then Patti ran in, wrapping her arms around his waist and going down on her knees. "Kid! You can't just let Big Sis die out there! She's in danger! You have to save her, Kiddo! Please! Please! For me, Kid?" she protested, looking at him with innocent eyes. He found her begging and pleading as a surprise to him. "Okay! Okay, Patti! I'll go! I'll go! Just shush, alright?" he said, prying her off his legs. "Okay!" she said, bouncing up suddenly, next to him.

"Then let's go." he said, heading to the door. "Wait a minute!" Black Star yelled, opening the door. Soul appeared with him. "Do you all just stand by the door and listen into my conversations?" he asked, a bit concerned with his choice of friends. "No. That would be uncool. We just care for you guys. We're your friends dude. And you can't really use Patti without Liz." Soul said. Kid flinched. That was true. "Fine. You guys can come." he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Liz gasped and stood as the man stepped forward. "Hello." he greeted, curious red eyes gleaming, "I didn't expect to find you here. Aren't you... with the pale vampire boy?" His words came out with a confused glance. Liz didn't know if he meant Kid or someone else but nodded anyway. He pursed his lips, cleared his throat then continued, beginning to circle her. "Aren't you a sort of... pet of his?" Liz narrowed her eyes slightly at the choice of words. Apparently, this man did not know about the DWMA. "Yeah... You could say that." she answered slowly, unsure of what he meant. "Then, explain to me this. If you are his, why are you here... and not with him?" he asked, as if concluding to some strange logic Liz didn't know of. In her mind, a voice of reason appeared, which, to her surprise, looked exactly like Kid. The illusion appeared close to her, not blocking her view of the hungry, black skinned man. "Lie." the image ordered in the same voice as her meisters. She gasped then thought of something to say quickly, "We had a fight." Which wasn't all a lie.<p>

"Lie better."

Liz mentally cussed at the ghost. "He kicked me out, not permanently. I guess... I should be heading back now. Wouldn't want him, you know, worrying. I could maybe tell him about you, though maybe I shouldn't... tell him." The man tilted his head curiously. "He's protective. With me... and my sister." she added, though inwardly hitting herself for putting her younger sibling in danger. "But wouldn't he be mad at you?" the strange stranger asked, still confused. "Who are you, anyway?" the pistol girl asked, changing the subject. The man blinked, then smiled. "My apologies. I am Laurent. I came here as a favor for a friend of mine." "Friend?" "She asked me to check up on someone and, hoping to find them here, I find you instead, here. All alone." Laurent explained, grinning and showing off his brilliant teeth. Liz felt a shiver go down her spine, then she heard the words of her meister, the illusion returning and giving her advice, at her side. "Threaten him." "Daniel would find you. He would come after you and kill you." she said, her voice a bit louder that before. _Though... He would probably kill you because of your symmetry rather than just me. _Liz thought, noticing the disorganized look of this killer's clothing. Laurent shook his head. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here, unprotected?" he stated then sighed, "Victoria won't be happy with me wasting time, but I can't help myself. You are so... mouth watering."

He looked like he was about to pounce at her but she protested, "Please, don't. I mean, we- I haven't done anything." He appeared before her, trying to calm her down from her now nervous state. "No, no, no, no." he said, shushing her, "Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness." He spoke softer. "The boy might not show it, but he plans to kill you soon and he plans to make it hurt and make it slow. Whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing." he explained, backing away. It was almost convincing to Liz, if it weren't for the eyes. He lifted his arm, ready to strike and end her. She only had one final wish on her mind as he did this. Her final words as she closed her eyes, "Kid, I love you."

Then came the shot. It hit Laurent on the side of his head. A gun shot? With soul wavelength bullets? Laurent gasped after he turned to see who it was. "I don't believe it." Liz turned to look but Black Star already lunged at him. She gasped as well. "K-Kid? D-Did you actually-?" She stopped talking, wide eyed at her meister as Patti transformed back into human form with a smile. Her younger sibling hugged her but Liz was still in shock. _H-He actually did that... For me. Kid. Who usually cares more about symmetry than my sister's and my well being. That Kid. _The more she thought about it, the more her cheeks blushed.

Maka appeared at his side. "It seems those two have it taken care of." she noted. Liz turned her head, after Patti let go, to see a tree in flames and Laurent gone. Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star all shielded their eyes from the light of the fire. "Smokey the bear's going to hate us for this." Soul joked, looking at the blue haired meister near him. "Yeah, but at least we got rid of one of those weird Kishin." Black Star added with a smirk. Liz looked at her meister confused. "Kishin? But I thought-." Kid closed his eyes and told her, "My father warned me about you being in danger. Since I was still upset, I ignored him, but then my father told me it was one of the vampires and Patti _convinced_ me so I immediately knew I had to go. The others came along to help after Soul rudely reminded me you weren't there." He opened his eyes after he finished and Liz finally blinked after holding back on it, as if blinking would make her miss his explanation. "But..." she paused then went on, "you did... You actually did... You... After I..." She was at a loss for words. She couldn't even begin to explain how sorry she was for the fight and how happy she was that he actually came to help her after all she said before. Kid glared as if to say, 'Mention nothing.' then went to go help the others destroy Laurent and the fire.

Patti giggled and Liz looked at her, still a bit confused. She was missing something... Wasn't she? Patti looked at her older sister after watching her meister leave then explained, "It wasn't just Lord Death that made him come here. It was the fact that you were in more danger than he thought you could handle that made him. He was blushing while we flew here. He mumbled about all the things that you guys yelled about in the fight." Liz flinched. Patti heard. Hell, how couldn't she? They were yelling. The whole town heard! "When we got close, he heard what you and that guy were saying, then he sort of started realizing that you were important to him. That one stupid fight couldn't change what he felt inside for you. He cares, Big Sis. No matter what he ever says to you or about you, he cares that you're okay and alive and happy. He doesn't like it when you two fight. He hates it when you're hurt. Most of all, he hates it when you're not happy. He said, right before he shot at the guy, that you were fifty times more important that stupid symmetry." Liz couldn't believe it. It made her heart almost explode in jittery, crazy, unheard of feelings bolted up inside her. She felt like screaming into a pillow until she ran out of air. Anything to get these feelings out in the open but all she could do was blush like mad.

_He... He actually feels that much about me._ She watched him stare at the ashes of tree and Kishin. _He cares about me more than his OCD and it didn't even hurt him when he pulled the trigger on that guy? _That's when her blush faded a bit. He could have-. No. He didn't-. It was too soft to-. _He heard me actually say it. _Then, he knows. Soul kicked away the embers with Patti. "Finally. Who gets the soul?" Black Star asked, staring at the red floating ball of Kishin soul in front of them. "Don't know. Liz for actually getting the crazy thing to hold still? I mean. That thing was quick. Like, really quick." Soul suggested, looking at the older pistol. Liz shook her head but they already allowed her to have it. "Alright! Now let's go have some lunch!" Soul yelled, happily running out of the field and forest. Black Star challenged him to a race and they both went at it, Patti right behind. Tsubaki and Maka sighed together, then followed. All that was left was Liz and Kid. He turned and glared then started to walk away.

Liz grabbed his left wrist. "Liz. Let me go." he requested, trying to pull away his arm. He looked at her but couldn't see much of her face. "Liz." he said, a bit more worried than before. He leaned an inch closer to see her expression and was then shocked to receive a kiss. On the lips. His eyes were wide for a moment, then they closed, feeling the emotion. They're souls started to resonate and follow one another. It actually felt like nothing was there. Only them. They were so connected that they didn't notice Patti trying to tear them away from each other. "Big Sis~! Kiddo~! Come on~!" she said, then gave up and pick pocketed the keys to the car from Kid. Thank you abandonment, strangely.

When her sister ran off, Liz let go. "You're still going to Volterra, are you?" Kid frowned, nodding. "You can always change your mind, Liz. You could come with me to Italy." he suggested, hoping she would. "Kid. You know what I'm going to say, right?" "Right. I understand." he said, feeling dejected. He began walking away as if nothing had happened. Liz watched the embers die off, not exactly sure what to think anymore. Did he hear her say what she had said? Did he feel the same way? Why did she even want to stay? Forks was boring! What had made her change her mind? She had to think things through, fast. Kid was going to leave in a few days and she wasn't even sure how she truly felt about him. Would she leave with him if she actually liked him or would she stay and keep the normal relationship the three of them had always had? The big question is, would her head explode before the week's end?

* * *

><p>Apparently, Liz had not thought fast enough. There she was, near the stairs, watching Kid leave from afar. He had summoned his skateboard and was just about to leave when he turned to her. "One last chance, Elizabeth. Are you coming or no?" he asked, waiting patiently for the end. She stared at him, not really sure. What would she do? Of course, she did nothing. Just shake her head a bit and watch as he walked out the door and flew away, off into the distance, towards Volterra, Italy. <em>Okay. Damn. I just turned down heading to the most romantic place on Earth. I'm stupid. <em>she realized, mentally slapping herself for not thinking it sooner. Now she stared at the small, dark speck in the sky as it flew away from her.

* * *

><p>"So, that's it? They're all gone?" Bella asked her boyfriend as they walked to Forks High School. "No." Evans and Mackie went by on his motorcycle. "Just Daniel. He left Evans here to defend the others. Or that's what I can tell from what Carlisle told me and from what I see going by me right now." Edward answered as Tracy and Leon ran by them, towards the school, Leon laughing like a maniac. Edward wondered what they had to do with Daniel and Evans. Was Tracy a vampire or was Leon the bloodsucker? Or maybe Daniel had recruited werewolves? Leon seemed to qualify with those characteristics. The possibilities were plentiful, not endless, just plentiful. Bella grinned. "Then what do we do about Evans? Is Emmett gonna kill him?" she joked, knowing very well that her brother had wanted to pound the little traveling vampire snots to a pulp. Edward laughed. "No. Carlisle promised that none of them would get hurt. To Daniel." he added, entering the building and listening for the first bell.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob smiled as Liz walked towards him. "Jake!" she yelled to him, grinning. "Dude! You should keep the shirt off more often. I like your new hairstyle, too. What's with the freaky tattoo, though?" She poked at the circle tattoo design on his arm. He laughed. "Oh, nothing. Just a new look I'm trying out." he answered, allowing her into his garage, where a bunch of tools and pieces of metal sat, waiting to be used. "Okay. Where's the awesome chick you told us about, dude?" someone said behind her and Jake. He smirked, turning back around. "Oh yeah. Liz, these are my friends. Embry, Quil, this is Liz. She moved here a couple months ago. And yes, she is the awesome chick I told you guys about." he introduced, nudging Liz. She laughed. "Hey," one said, "I'm Quil Ateara." Jake rolled his eyes. This was nice. Liz was actually happy to be away from all those other things. Today, she felt like an ordinary girl.<p>

* * *

><p>One day, Jake was running around with her, holding a hose in his hand. "Get away, Jake!" she yelled through her laughter. He pointed the water towards her, making her get wet. "Aw! Now you're all wet!" He laughed as she turned the hose to him. They screamed. They were cleaning up Jacob's new car but they forgot all about it as they splashed at each other with the hose. Suddenly, Jake froze. Liz was still laughing, grabbing the hose and splashing water all over him, but stopped. He was looking over at the forest. She followed his eyes but didn't see anything. "What is it?" she asked, confused. Jacob looked at her. "Liz, you have to go." "What? Is it a-?" She stopped. Did he even know? "Wait. You know about... <em>Them?<em>" he asked with a hiss. Would she answer with the same story the Cullens had? It seemed reasonable, since he knew. "I live with two. One of them's Daniel." she answered, "But he's gone, so I live with just one, now." Jake stared at her, angered. "So you knew about those... monsters and you live with one? Do you know what... What I am?" he said.

She shook her head. He couldn't be a vampire. He wasn't pale. He didn't have that look that the Cullens and James's coven had. He looked over at the forests, where Embry and Quil appeared. They were just like he was. "What does Sam want?" he yelled to them. "We're supposed to go-." Embry stopped Quil, pointing to Liz. "She knows. About them." Jacob said, leading Liz towards them. She was confused, but followed along.

Then she realized, Forks was one of the most supernatural places on Earth. Or something like that.

* * *

><p>"Wolves!" Liz slammed the door open, yelling that out for everyone at her home to hear, maybe even the neighbors. Soul and Black Star were staring at her like she had just said the sky was green. "What?" Soul said, confused. "The Quileutes. The guys. Jacob. Wolves! They can transform into wolves!" she said walking in and freaking out. "Wolves? Like, werewolves?" Black Star asked. She shook her head. "They can transform when they get mad or whatever. I wasn't paying attention. They were all turning into wolves. Big wolves. Bear-sized wolves." She sat on the couch, eyes wide with shock. Wait until she told Kid. He would be even more confused. She was going to stand and leave for his room, when she remembered he was gone. How was she going to tell him then? What would she do? He was halfway across the world right now, trying to get rid of the Kishin over they on his own or something. What was he doing, anyway?<p>

* * *

><p>Kid stood near a fountain, looking around for something, anything, that signified Kishin in the area. Nothing. Not many people were out anyway. He was alone, in Volterra. He could speak the native language and understood every word they were saying about him as people walked past him, eyeing at him curiously. Maybe it was the stripes? He hated them, people didn't have to talk about them and remind him. He saw a hooded figure nearby. There was something. He followed it slowly and ended up near a construction sight. Boards stood in high places, paints sat on them, untouched. Kid wasn't sure where the hooded figure went, so he looked for it around the sight. It didn't seem dangerous. It's not like the paint would fall and ruin his hair. His hair wasn't effected by dyes. Paint was probably the same. He felt something hiss behind him.<p>

He turned, yelling out, "Hello? Who's there?" The figure? A Kishin? His eyes darted around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe he was spending to much time in Forks, it was making him paranoid everywhere he went. Suddenly, something slammed into him, forcing him back, hitting some of the poles holding the boards in place. A bucket of dark brown paint fell from the board, slamming into his head and letting the paint drip onto his hair. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>Where was he? Jane growled, looking for her brother in the alleyways. He had disappeared. She needed him. She wanted him back home. Someone was following her and she wanted to lose them. She didn't need anyone finding out about vampires. She lead them to a construction sight then, without knowing who they were, forced them into part of the sight. Paint fell on both of them. She hissed, covering herself with the black cloak she wore, not wanting paint on herself. She looked at the person and gasped as he fell to the ground. "Alec!" she yelled, kneeling down next to him and moving his head to her. What had she done? She had attacked her own brother out of anger and frustration. She didn't even know it was him. He smelled like paint and rotted skin. Had he been killing? There was no blood on him, just dark brown paint. Oh, she was in trouble when he woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>He felt something. No, someone moved him. His thoughts were coming up blanks. He couldn't remember anything. He opened his eyes to see a young blonde with red eyes. "Wha?" he mumbled, confused. She smiled. "Alec! Alec, you're okay!" she said, happily, hugging him. He blinked. What? Alec? Who's Alec? Him? She moved to look at him in the eyes. "Why did you leave? Everyone was worried! I was looking for you and I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry." she confessed. He stared, still not understanding. She noticed this. "Alec? What's wrong?" she asked, worried. "Who... Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. She frowned. "Alec? It's me. Your sister. Jane. You don't remember?" He shook his head. Jane hissed. "No! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Alec!" she yelled out, frustrated. He watched her, curious.<p>

Brother? She was his brother. Of course. And his name was Alec. She was Jane. They were siblings. And he had lost his memory. He stood. "It's okay, Jane. I'm sorry for worrying you. And the others." he apologized. Who were the others, anyway? He was so confused. He couldn't remember anything. She looked back at him. "Right. Good. Let's go home." she agreed, grabbing his wrist. He shook paint out of his hair, then followed her lead. Okay. So he had dark brown hair? Weird. It felt different. He felt different. He was unsure about everything but trusted Jane. She was his sister, wasn't she? Alec and Jane. Okay. That seemed familiar.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Isn't it good to see our favorite vampire back home? Safe and sound." Aro said, his hands behind his back as he stood, grinning and looking at the duo. Jane frowned. "Master, there's a problem with Alec." His smile disappeared as she said this. "Oh? And what is it?" he asked, looking at Alec. Strange. Why did Alec have golden eyes? Had he been changing diets? "Apparently, sir, he has lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything." She looked at Alec. "Brother, this is Aro, remember?" she said. Alec looked from her to Aro, then nodded. Aro couldn't believe it. How had Alec lost his memory? Aro smiled, then grabbed Alec's hand, just to make sure. All he saw was after the paint incident and Jane. Nothing else but darkness. Aro's smile faded. "Inconceivable! How?" He noticed something else. "And why is he covered in paint?" he asked, angered. "That was me. I shoved him into a pole at the construction sight and a paint bucket fell on his head. He lost his memory and got covered in the paint." she explained, looking guilty. Aro growled.<p>

Alec stopped him from going after her. "Don't blame her, sir. I was the one that lost my memory. And got paint on myself." he said, looking at his suit. It was all dark brown now. Even his pants had suffered. Though, not as much. They still had remnants of black from before. Aro looked at him and calmed down. "Of course. It's just wonderful that you are back, Alec. Jane, go help him to his room." he ordered, "He needs time to remember and get back to normal." He stared at Alec's eyes. What was going on with them? They weren't supposed to be gold. It was supposed to be red. Jane didn't seem to care as she lead him to his room.

* * *

><p>His room was just as he had left it. For some reason, he knew that well. Maybe he was regaining his memory? Well, that was good, yes? Hopefully. He stared at himself in the floor-length mirror. He was back into his normal suit. Black and red. He was happy with everything returning to the way it was. Mostly anyway. Apparently, his eyes had not changed back to normal. His vampire eyes had stayed golden throughout the entire week he had stayed with his family. Most of them were happy he was back but were avoiding him for some reason. Jane told him it was because of his new smell. To him, he smelled fine, but to others, he smelled like rotten bodies and death. He didn't understand nor did he care. He was home. That was all that mattered to him.<p>

Alec walked out of his room, ready to take the day, but he froze in front of one of the walls. There was a painting on the wall. He looked at it, his body tense. No one was around to see so he walked towards it. His mind seemed to race with thoughts of symmetry. He could barely control himself. The painting was .2 millimeters tilted to the left. He had to fix it. Now. That was when Heidi appeared, noticing his behavior. "Alec? What in the world are you doing?" she asked, a bit surprised by his actions. He jumped, not sensing her behind him before. "Heidi! H-How long were you there?" he said, trying to act natural. "A couple minutes. Why?" she answered his question, still wanting an answer to hers. He chuckled nervously. "Um. Well, I had just noticed the picture was tilted so I went to fix it. You startled me." he explained. She glared, not really buying it. "Really?" He nodded quickly, not wanting any trouble.

With one final look, she gave up. "Alright. But don't get into any trouble, Goldie." she said, walking away with a skip. He let out a sigh of relief. He was so afraid of the others. Heidi's murmurs disappeared in the distance. He was surprised she didn't leave before because of his smell. Maybe it was returning to its original vampire smell? He shrugged. At least he was getting better with the others. He ran off, completely forgetting about the painting. He was soon scrambling into the throne room. He slipped in. He was a bit too excited to start the day.

* * *

><p>Tours were apparently important to his family. They are what provided the vampires food. Blood. He was given blood from the other vampires, since he normally tried to avoid the feeding times, but he had often gotten rid of it. Sometimes Heidi took it. He didn't care. As long as it was gone. But Alec had to get food somehow though. He had traveled off to the parts of the halls that the Volturi normally never wandered. Then he saw it. The kitchen. It was where humans made the food for other human guests. Something smelled good in there. He sniffed at the air. It smelled wonderful. He slipped into the room, undetected. One of the cooks was making a sandwich with turkey and cheese. Alec licked his lips. It looked delicious. The cook noticed him and flinched back. "Oh. Hello, sir." he greeted, nervously. He must have known he was Volturi from the necklace with the crest Alec had on. He walked closer, looking at the food intently. The cook smiled. "Are you h-hungry, sir?" he asked, holding the plate with the sandwich on it. Alec nodded, taking the human food. He was starving. He hadn't eaten in two weeks. He didn't seem to like blood like the others did.<p>

"Does it taste good, sir?" the cook asked, preparing more food. Alec nodded with a small smile, swallowing the last bite and handing the chef his plate. "It could have used less mayonnaise, though." he commented, grinning. The chef nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, sir." Alec looked at the door, then back at the chef. "Could you keep this a secret from the others? I might not even be allowed here." he requested. "Of course. Are you coming back?" the chef said, tilting his head. Alec nodded, "Tomorrow. Around the same time, maybe." The cook agreed, then Alec left. That food really was good. He hoped for more as he walked back to his room. Soon, he saw a group of humans nearby. That's right. By now, it was feeding time for the others. He saw Heidi leading them to the throne room and ran to the front. "Hello, Heidi." he greeted, a bit evilly. She cringed, then saw it was him and relaxed. "Oh, it's you, Goldie." Her eyes widened as they walked. "Wait. What are you doing here? You should be with your sister. Not disrupting the tours!" she whispered to him, angered. He laughed. "I was going around and I saw you. I thought I'd say hi." he teased, nudging her lightly. "Leave." she growled, glaring at him with her 'violet' eyes.

Heidi was not amused as he bounded off. That boy was getting on her nerves. Ever since he lost his memory, he had changed. Later, Jane and Alec were heading to the throne room after being called in by Aro. When they got there, they were surprised to see Heidi there, angry. She shot a mean look at Alec, making him gulp. Jane looked at him. "Don't be afraid of her, Alec. She can't hurt you." she assured him. He looked at Aro, then Caius, then Marcus. "What's wrong?" he asked them. Aro grinned. "Apparently, you. From what Heidi tells me, you have been disrupting her tours?" he said with a questioning tone. Alec shook his head. "I was just walking by. There's nothing wrong with that." he answered with a shrug. Heidi hissed, catching his attention. "No fighting, you two. We're all family here." Aro said. Alec felt something warm in his head from looking at Heidi. She was doing something. Using her powers against him. Her allure didn't work on him. He glared, then felt a shift. Heidi fell to her knees.

What had just happened? He saw something glowing inside Heidi. A small blue orb radiating within her, getting shocked by something. It seemed to come from him. Alec watched her fall. Demetri appeared next to him with a growl, grabbing his arm. Jane gasped. "Stop! Get away from him!" she yelled, trying to make Demetri let go. "Yes. Please do, Demetri." He obeyed Aro's words with a light hiss. "It seems our Alec has remembered about his powers." Aro said happily. Jane looked at Aro. "That can't be right. It doesn't look like it works the same as before." she reminded him. Aro chuckled. "No matter. Alec has returned. He has his powers now. All is well." he said with a grin. Okay. So he had powers too? Great. Now Heidi couldn't annoy him anymore.

* * *

><p>Alice gasped, seeing something strange with her vision of the Volturi. She saw Daniel. That was true, Carlisle had told her he was heading there, but he seemed to be different. He acted differently in her vision. He was happy, he was nicer, he actually liked being there. It was odd. She usually never saw Daniel in her visions. It was always Evans and Mackie, maybe Liz or the others, but he had always escaped her line of visions. Then something else happened. He had turned into Alec. Though, there was something off about Alec. He still acted like Daniel, with a happy spring to his step. Jane and the others didn't notice the difference. His eyes were also Daniel's, gold and radiant. The vision changed to Daniel, somewhere in Volterra, talking to Jane. He was covered in something. Some sort of paint. She heard parts of what they were saying. <em>Why was she calling him Alec?<em> Alice thought, then realized something. Alec and Daniel. They looked alike. Sort of. Jane had mistaken Daniel for Alec! He believed her! Daniel believed he was Alec! She had to tell someone. Liz! Carlisle!

She ran out of her room and down the stairs as quick as her vampire speed allowed. "Carlisle! Carlisle!" she yelled out for him. He was standing by one of the couches with the other guys, talking and watching TV. He looked at her. "What is it, Alice? Another vision?" he asked, worried. She nodded. "It was the Volturi! Daniel's with them!" she said. Emmett snickered. "Okay. So he's going to get killed. What's so bad about that?" he asked. "Because! Daniel's acting different. Daniel thinks he's Alec. Alec's disappeared. The Volturi think Daniel's Alec. Daniel lost his memory!" she said, jumbling up her explanation. All of the guys stared at her. "Wait. Who lost their memory and what does the Volturi have to do with it?" Edward said confused. Alice sighed. "Alec's gone." They nodded. "Daniel lost his memory." They nodded again. "Jane found him and thought he was Alec." Again. "Daniel thinks he's Alec." Again. "The Volturi think he's Alec. Now do you guys understand?" she said. They nodded one last time, but slowly. "So, do you know where the actual Alec is?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head. "Then what can we do? Besides, if Daniel's out of our hair, we don't really have anything to worry about, do we?" Jasper said with a shrug.

"Have anyone of you thought about Liz? Won't she start getting worried when her mate hasn't returned yet?" Alice questioned. Carlisle thought for a moment. "Well, then what do you suggest we do about this, Alice?" he asked. She smiled. Finally, someone who was listening. "I say we go to Volterra and help Daniel get his memory back. Somehow." she suggested, bouncing up and down. "_Somehow _isn't going to cut it, Alice. We need something that can help get his memory back fast." Edward said with a thoughtful look. "What about Liz? Maybe she can come with us." Emmett added. They were impressed. None of them had thought of that before he did. He was usually the one to act before he thought. "Or we could just pound him until he remembers." he said with a wicked grin. And there it is. "No. We can work with just bringing Liz. We'll call that Plan C. Reasoning with him can be Plan B." Carlisle said.

* * *

><p>Liz opened the front door, Patti behind her, giggling. She was surprised when she saw Edward, Bella and Alice there. "Okay. What did we do and why are we getting punished?" Liz joked, trying to be nice. "Not the time, Liz. We have a problem." Bella said ominously. Liz blinked. "What?" she asked, confused. "It's Daniel. He's in danger." Alice answered. Oh no. What had he gotten himself into this time? "Well, not exactly danger, but we have to go help him anyway." Edward explained. "We need you to come with us. Now." Bella said. Liz gasped as Alice grabbed her arm. "Wait. I can't just leave! I need an explanation! And I'm not going without my sister!" she yelled, pulling her arm away. "No time! Grab your sister! We have to get going!" Alice said quickly as she ran to the car parked in front of the house. Bella and Edward followed. What did Kid do? What happened? Was it really this urgent? "Patti, come on. I guess we're heading to Volterra." she said to her sister. "Sweet! Road trip!" her sister cheered, running outside.<p>

* * *

><p>There were just some things Liz didn't find believable. Like when she met Kid, she didn't believe he was really a reaper. She just thought he was super rich. Or when she found out the Cullens were vampires. How weird was it when she found out that? Jacob and the other wolves were a shock too. Now, she was sitting in the car the Cullens 'borrowed' hoping she would make it though the day with her body still intact. Alice and Edward were either the strangest drivers or the road was the weirdest road ever made. They kept zig-zagging and swerving everywhere. They saw Volterra in the distance. Bella was supposed to be following the scent Kid left behind since she knew his smell. She told them it smelled like death which made both of the weapon girls laugh. The Cullen trio was confused as to why but ignored it, placing it as a weird sense of humor. "Put these on." Alice said, holding out folded red cloaks. "Why?" Liz asked, taking one with confusion. She handed another to her younger sister. "Saint Marcus Day Festival. Everyone is wearing them today. It'll keep you from being noticed." she explained, giving the last one to Bella. Liz gulped. Was this as bad as it felt? Maybe she should have gone with Kid. The car stopped. "Can't go any further, guys. You have to go." Edward said, unlocking the doors.<p>

The girls got out of the car, Alice rolling down the window. "You have to find him. He might look different. When you see royalty, you have to look around them. You can probably recognize him." she described, pointing into the crowd. Liz nodded. "Just follow Bella. She can find his scent." Edward suggested, back the car away. Bella nodded, then motioned for them to follow her. Patti grabbed Liz's hand. Was she scared? No. Her sister was usually happy no matter what. They followed Bella to the sea of red. People were cheering and talking and laughing. Liz couldn't believe this. She was in Volterra anyway. She was here because she was supposed to save Kid. If she had went with him, this wouldn't have possibly happened. Now she was guilty. She looked up, the sun flashing in her eyes. Bella was sniffing at the air, looking around for anything. She looked up suddenly. "Up there." she whispered, pointing up to one of the big balconies.

The girls saw three men, who seemed to be very important, standing and looking down at the scene. There were others two, but one caught her eye. A golden eyed, lanky bodied, pale skinned boy, who stood there, talking to a short blonde, who seemed to admire his words. That golden eyed, lanky bodied, pale skinned boy was so different, yet so the same, it was a surprise she didn't just climb up and hug him. But this wasn't like her Kid, his hair, his clothes and... that necklace. What was with that necklace? She watched him laugh with the girl. They looked so happy. What could Liz do?

* * *

><p>Saint Marcus Day was a nice day. Alec didn't mind the people celebrating the 'expulsion of vampires'. It was fun. He and Jane were having the best day, joking around and playing with the minds of some of the other guards. With his powers back, he was using them to mess with the others. Mostly Heidi. He wanted to use it to the fullest on her. He wanted revenge for making him fear her. Though, today, he and Jane were watching the humans, making fun of them. He tried using his power to make some of the humans slip and falter but for some reason it work. Jane didn't mind, she was having fun. Aro hadn't seen them. Alec looked down and saw a small group of strange people. They looked normal but Alec felt something different about them. He tried using his powers on them, but they didn't fall. Instead, he saw a flash of something. He let go and didn't try again but pointed them out for Jane to try on.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz gasped, feeling the air in her lungs being choked out. She saw scenes of something. Kid was standing in the middle of the crowd, his mouth covered in blood, his eyes red, in the clothes he was in now, grinning at her, fangs gleaming. He pounced at her, ripping at her skin. She yelped, almost falling to the ground. The vision died with Kid kissing her one last time. She could practically feel it on her lips. There was a light spark between her and Patti. Soul Resonance? Was Kid trying to tell her something? She looked back at him, moving the cloak's hood and showing herself to him. Maybe that could make him remember. Patti did the same. She saw him too.<p>

* * *

><p>Alec stared at the two females. They were looking at him with pleading eyes. He didn't even know them as far as his memory served. He looked to Jane, who shrugged and looked at someone else down there. He looked at the one of them, then tried to numb them again. He saw the flashes again. He shook his head rapidly. "Master, who's that?" he asked, looking at Aro and pointing to the girls. Aro looked at them and shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, they're just normal humans." his master answered, looking somewhere else. Alec looked to the crowd, then grinned. For some reason, he knew this would be a good day.<p>

* * *

><p>To no avail. Kid walked away, the blonde following with an evil laugh. Patti frowned. "Kiddo..." she mumbled, sadly. Bella looked at her, confused. Liz shrugged, nudging Patti lightly. "Don't give him away, Patti. Not like this." she whispered to her younger sister. Patti nodded, understanding. Bella tapped their shoulders, making them look at her, then she pointed towards a break in the crowd. There, at the end, stood Alice and Edward, waving for them to hurry. They scampered that way. "We requested an audience with the Volturi." Alice said. "The who?" both Thompson girls said together. "Daniel's going to be there. Don't worry." Edward added, heading off. Alice and Bella followed, motioning for the sisters to do the same. They stopped in front of two large wooden doors, two men with the same necklace as Kid's stood there, most likely waiting for them because they opened the doors and let them in, then trailed behind them. They turned corner after corner until, finally, they ended up in a throne room. The men from before sat in three different seats, one a bit impatiently. Liz knew she probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane and Alec were standing on the balcony, a different one from the last, searching the crowd for signs of trouble. Jane loved a good execution and wanted at least one for today. Human or vampire would work. Alec didn't care. He just wanted to have a little more fun. He turned his head to look at Jane when he noticed Heidi behind them. He grinned. "Don't even try, Goldie. I'm not here for that. Aro wants you two to come to the throne room. He's meeting with some people and wants you two to be there, just in case." she said, glaring at him. Alec and Jane looked at each other, then ran off, Heidi close behind.<p>

This would be fun.

* * *

><p>Edward growled. "Where is he?" he asked. One of the men chuckled, not really understanding. "Where is who?" "You know who, Aro. Daniel." Alice said with a hiss. Aro laughed. "I don't know who you're talking about!" he yelled, standing and walking to them. Bella snarled. "I see you have a new friend. And some humans." Aro added, looking at Liz and Patti curiously. Then his eyes widened. "I know you two! You two are the girls from the festival! Interesting, how things turn out, isn't it? Alec will be quite pleased with this. He's been yearning for something fun to do." he said with sudden realization. "That's the thing, Aro. We need to tell you something..." Edward started.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Aro wants with us." Alec said to his sister. Jane grinned. "Maybe he has found someone to execute and wants us to make it easy." she guessed, opening the doors to the throne room. They walked in and were shocked to see a small group of people, not like the tourists, standing as an audience to Aro. "You wanted us, sir?" Jane said, leading the way to their positions nearby. Aro looked at them. "There you two are! We were just talking about you two!" he explained, happily. Alec felt something off about all this. These people felt familiar. Then he remembered the females from before. What were they doing here? What the hell did they want? "Jane, is it true that Alec had wandered off before?" Aro asked without looking at her. His eyes were on Alec. Jane stared at him, a bit confused. "Yes, sir?" she said, not exactly sure how to answer that. He already knew that from seeing Alec's thoughts. Why would she be answering that? "And he lost his memory when you found him, correct?" Aro continued. She nodded, still not getting the point. Alec looked over at the group. They were curious, themselves. "Do you have any memory of that moment, Alec?" he asked Alec this time.<p>

Alec tried to think. He couldn't remember anything before meeting Jane. He may have been here for a while but no matter what he tried, memories didn't form of this place. "No, sir." he answered, his eyes returning to Aro. He wondered where this was going. "Jane," Aro said, turning the attention back to her, "Tell us what you saw happen." Jane blinked then looked from the group to Aro. "What does... ?" She didn't finish that thought as Aro pressed on. "Now, my dear." "Okay. I was walking through parts of the city, looking for Alec, when I felt someone behind me. I wanted to lead whoever it was off my trail so I headed into the construction sight and attacked. I saw it was Alec. He had lost his memory. I brought him back here to you, sir." she obeyed. Alec remembered something from before that. He was wondering who she was before the accident. He didn't know who she was before that. He felt something different. A rush. _I'm not supposed to be here. _he thought, then shut out the thought. Yes, he was. Jane was his-. _No, she's not. You're an only child. _Something was wrong. Very wrong. None of the pieces fit. He lost his memory after the accident but he didn't know Jane before the accident. "Alright. But what does that have to do with anything?" Bella asked. Wait. How did Alec know her? He had never seen her before in his life. _They're the Cullens, remember? You hate Edward. You're friends with Alice. _

The female was watching him. _You know her all to well. And her sister. You live with them! You know them! _The voice was yelling at him. No! He didn't know these people! His family was here! _You're friends are your family. You're father is waiting at home. You came here from Forks. The Cullens live there. You've been to the school. You came here on a mission. You went to Forks on a mission. You're from-._ He forced his mind to go silent. "Alec, what's wrong?" Jane whispered, worried. "Nothing." he whispered back with a light hiss. His head was hurting but he didn't want her to know that. He cared too much for-. _You're not a vampire. _He mentally kicked the voice away and whimpered. What was going on with his head? These weren't memories of the Volturi. _Because you're supposed to get rid of them. Not make nice with them._ Why wouldn't the voice go away?

* * *

><p>Liz frowned. Kid was acting more weird than before. He was shaking slightly. No one noticed but Liz and Jane. "So this Daniel, what does Alec have to do with him?" Aro asked Edward, who shook his head. "That's what we're trying to tell you, Aro. You're 'Alec' that you have now, isn't Alec at all. It's Daniel. Alec is still missing out there." Alice explained, pointing to Kid. Aro frowned. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, no other vampire can duplicate what Alec can do. If this boy was Daniel then that statement would be incorrect." he said, putting an arm around Kid's shoulders. "But I know it's him. Patti and I are sure of it." Liz insisted, taking a step towards Kid. He shook his head rapidly. He was troubled. Liz could feel it in his soul. Jane hissed, going in front of Kid. "Get away from him." she growled, her eyes threatening to rip Liz's head off if she got any closer. "Now, now, Jane. Let's see what happens. If he remembers her, then it is Daniel. If not, he is our Alec." Aro suggested, letting Kid go. Liz tried to smile, but when she looked at Kid, she just couldn't. He had changed so easily and so much when he came here. She wondered, though, what that necklace really meant. Everyone who seemed to work here had one. The guards, the royalty, and the tour guide.<p>

"Kid..." she whispered, only for the two of them to hear.

* * *

><p>He stared at her, trying to figure out why she was doing this. What was she doing to him? "Kid..." she whispered. Alec tried using his powers, but that only made it worse. Inside himself, he felt his brain tear up. <em>You're a reaper. You are the son of Death. <em>"You remember me, don't you, Danny?" she asked with a nervous smile. Alec whimpered. What was with this female? _Don't blow your cover. They address you as Daniel because it's your cover. Focus. You're supposed to kill the Volturi. This is the perfect chance. And maybe you can add Edward and Bella into it, just for fun. _No, no, no! Nothing made sense! Alec mentally clawed at his mind, dragging it through the gutter. He didn't know these people! Just then, he was surprised to see an orb, much like Heidi's situation, but this was a unique orb. It moved and it seemed to have emotions. It was also pink. _It's a soul. You can see them because you're a reaper. _Soul? That's what that was? No! Why was he listening to the voice? It was lying! He was a vampire named Alec. He lost his memory and was taken home by his sister. He lived with the Volturi and was one of the guards. He had the power to numb people with-. _You've been using Soul Resonance. You used it to mess with the Cullens. You have the power to use Liz and Patti as weapons when they transform. You use Soul Resonance and use Death Cannon when you resonate your soul with theirs. Remember who you are!_

"I don't know you." he growled, both to the voice and to Liz. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you do. I think." she murmured. He looked at her eyes. _Okay. We're not understanding each other, but we can agree on one thing. You like Liz. _Alec froze. That was... true. His eyes widened. "You..." he said with sudden realization. "Danny?" she said with a smile.

_What's your name? _

* * *

><p>Kid blinked a couple times. <em>What is your name? <em>He knew that answer. "Yes?" he said. _I am Death the Kid. I am a reaper. I am a meister. I destroy Kishin. I will get rid of the Cullens. I want symmetry. Balance. Nothing can stop me from achieving balance in the world. _Liz's smile grew wider. "You remember!" she yelled, hugging him. He laughed, almost losing his balance. "Okay! Liz! I get it!" he said, stumbling. "Wait. What about the stripes?" Bella questioned. The two separated. Kid felt at his hair, then shook his head like a dog. Dark brown dust formed. He combed through his hair with his hand. "Not perfect, but oh well." he said with a shrug, his hair showing its famous three white stripes once again. "Danny!" Patti squealed, bouncing over to him and hugging him. He yelped, both of them falling to the ground. "Wonderful! He remembers!" Aro said happily. Heidi scoffed behind them, "That might explain how he isn't attracted to me." Patti giggled. "Attraction? Kid's not a pervert. He barely has-!" Kid slapped a hand over her mouth. "Let's not say anything, alright, Patti?" he said through gritted teeth. Heidi snickered. "Nice friends you have there, Goldie."

"Well, now that that is settled, why don't you all go enjoy the festival?" Aro decided as they returned to their senses. Marcus growled, "You know you can't allow that, Aro." Aro cackled. "I know. I just like to tease." he said, turning back to his co-leaders. Kid watched, not understanding what he meant. "You can't do this!" Edward yelled. "We have to. This defies our laws." Caius said. Kid finally figured it out. "Laws or no laws. You're not getting anywhere near them." he hissed, standing in the way of his weapon partners. "Daniel. You of all people understand the laws of vampires. No human must know of vampires. The punishment is death." Aro explained, acting seemingly innocent. Patti giggled, softly. Kid growled. "Death? You can try killing Liz and Patti. I'd never let you near them. I'll kill you all first." he said. Aro laughed, his grin reaching new heights. "I'm not afraid of you, boy." he said, "The guards will take care of you. Felix! Demetri! You remember them, don't you?" His cackle was loud and rang through the room. The two vampires appeared in front of Kid.

Liz grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Would now be a good time to transform?" Kid flinched. "Not now. I'll take care of this, okay? You and Patti have to run, fast." he whispered back, taking a seat back. She gulped, then grabbed Patti. Alice frowned. "I'll help you guys get out of here." she mumbled leading them away from this. Kid was grateful for her help as Felix and Demetri lunged at him. He belly slid and scrambled back up behind them. "Come on. Is that all you two got?" he taunted with a smirk. Both men snarled and went after him. Easily, Kid walked over them as they pounced again. "You cannot be serious. This is what passes off as guards?"

* * *

><p>Jane was more upset than ever as she followed Alice and the girls in their escape. She grabbed Liz's arm. "Wait a minute, you! If that friend of yours wasn't Alec, then where's the real one?" she asked, turning Liz to look at her. Liz frowned. "How do we know? We just came here for Daniel!" she answered, pulling her arm back. Alice gasped, attracting their attention. She pointed into the crowd, where there was a fight going on. In the middle of it was Daniel. No. It was Alec! Jane couldn't believe it! What was her brother doing? "Wait a minute. That necklace." Alice said, realizing something. "What about it? Just looks like a snake." Patti said, smirking. "Medusa." Alice hissed, her knuckles turning whiter than they already were. "Who?" Liz asked. "That witch. She returned." she said, running into the crowd. Liz and Patti watched as Jane and Alice went into the river of red. Things were getting bad. Really bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward looked to the unguarded doors. "What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked. "We have to go to the festival. There's trouble." he answered, turning to leave. "What? Who?" she said. "Medusa." He turned to Kid. "I'm guessing you can handle this?" Kid shoved both vampires away, barely breaking a sweat. "Uh... Yeah. I'm fine. You guys take care of whatever." he responded, jumping over Felix. Edward grabbed his mate and they sped off. Kid grinned, then grabbed both vampires' heads and smashed them together. "Aro, I'd advise finding new guards. These two are so improperly trained." he commented, talking a few steps towards the three leaders of the Volturi. Aro flinched back, afraid. "Daniel! Please! There's no need to fight us! Besides, you have extraordinary gifts! You fought back two of my best guards! You can duplicate Alec's abilities! You can join the Volturi and use those powers on the rest of the world!" he offered, over-exaggerating. Kid scoffed, "As if. I have other places to be, Aro. Other vampires to kill. But I'll be generous with you, since I've seen your ways. You let Liz and Patti live and I'll let you and the rest of the Volturi live. Plus any other people who roam with me." Aro cringed. "Now, Daniel. You know we can't do that." he reminded Kid.<p>

_Finish this. My work is done here. _Kid growled, "Stop calling me that." Aro blinked, then looked to his co-leaders, confused. They shrugged, not entirely getting it themselves. He looked back at Kid. "W-What?" he asked, confused. "How smart are you vampires? The Cullens, you idiots. All of you think I'm a vampire. In truth, I'm something entirely different." He grinned. "A reaper." Aro whimpered, but tried to maintain a powerful composure. "Reaper? Meaning Death?" Caius asked. Kid nodded. "Death the Kid. That's my name. My father is Death." he clarified. Marcus sighed. "It's an honor, sir." he said. Aro smiled. "Yes. Yes, yes! Of course. We're extremely honored, sir, Death." he stammered, "And we apologize for the trouble we've caused. We'll let you and your friends do whatever you wish. Anything." He wrapped an arm around Kid's shoulders, trying to act casual. "Fine. Now let me go." Kid hissed, making Aro speed straight to his throne. "I'll be leaving now, Aro. I hope you'll take my requests into account for a while." Kid walked out of the room. He saw Heidi walking with a group of humans, towards the throne room. "Hey, Goldie. You leaving?" she asked. "Yes, Heidi. Yes I am. It's been a pleasure knowing you." he said politely with a mischievous smirk as he walked away. He fought the urge to mess with her. It was Alec, not him.

He walked outside. There was Liz and Patti, watching the crowd for something. "What's going on?" he said, appearing behind them. Liz jumped. He almost gave her a heart attack. Patti pointed to the middle of the red. "They went in there. Alec's in there too." she explained plainly. Kid sighed. "Let's go then." he said, leading the way into the crowd. Liz groaned, "Do we have to?"

* * *

><p>Alec was tougher than the Cullens thought. Maybe it was because he was being controlled by Medusa. "Alec, snap out of it! You're being controlled!" Jane yelled, grabbing at his arm to make him see reason. The necklace sparked, emitting a purple flash and a hiss. Alec's eyes glowed purple then returned to red. He tossed her at Edward, who was charging at him with blind fury. Bella slammed into him from behind, knocking him forward with a grunt. Alec kicked her down and growled. He wanted to kill them. He needed to kill them. For Medusa. Kid pushed two people out of the way, not caring of the insults the people around him were saying. Liz and Patti followed. He looked at Jane. "You still haven't taken care of this?" he asked the vampires. Alice went to punch Alec but he caught her arm and forced her down. Kid sighed. "Jane. Use your powers to stop him." he ordered. Jane glared at him, but did as told. Alec froze. Kid walked over to him and grabbed the snake around Alec's neck. It lunged at the reaper, but Kid caught it before it could do anything to him. The snake hissed one last time before biting its tail and turning into a necklace all over again. Kid twirled it in his hands. "You can stop now, Jane." Alec moved to grab him but stopped. The crowd clapped, thinking it was only a performance. They left for the rest of the festival. Kid frowned. "Now," He took off the necklace wrapped around his neck and handed it to Alec. "I believe this is yours. Though, I'll be keeping my suit if you don't mind." he said, dusting of the dark brown paint from his black and white suit, which apparently he had on the whole time.<p>

The shock on Alec's face was obvious. He moved to let Bella and Alice go. "Who... Who are you?" he asked. "Daniel. Daniel Slate." As far as he was concerned, Kid was still a vampire to him, but Alec and Jane would find out differently. "Apparently, both of us had an adventure today, huh?" Kid asked, smirking. Alec chuckled. "Yeah. I guess." he answered, looking at Jane, who ran to him. "Alec! You're okay!" she said happily. Kid walked back to Liz and Patti. "Shall we get going?" he asked, holding out his hand. They giggled and hugged him. "It's good to have you back, Kid." Liz whispered. "Yeah. We missed you!" Patti added, hugging him tighter. He smiled. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Liz sat on her bed, back in Forks, rethinking everything that happened in Volterra. This was all so weird. To think, what seemed to be an easy 'get in, get out' mission turned out to be a year long still in-progress mission that was getting crazy. And personal. At least to her, anyway. Everyone was fine this time. No one was hurt, but Kid was kind of traumatized by paint. He would get over it. She would get him to forget that. "Hey, Kid." she greeted, noticing him out of the corner of her eye. "Hey. Do you want the souvenir I got you from Volterra?" he asked, jumping onto her bed. She frowned. "Souvenir? What souvenir?" she said, confused. He held up the necklace that Alec had before. "I verified it with my father. It lost power after I took it from Alec. It's just a snake necklace now. Then, I thought, what in the world am I supposed to do with this?" He helped her put it on. She smiled. "Thanks, Kid. It's beautiful." she said, holding his hands. This was great. Everything was back to normal.<p>

"Kiddo! Big Sis! Come on! We're gonna go party outside! It'll be a blast!" Patti yelled, inviting them over. Kid stood up as Patti ran off. "Well?" He helped Liz to her feet. "Let's go!" she said, running out the door. Party time!

* * *

><p>Eruka frowned. "Damn. How are we going to avenge Medusa if we can even get one vampire to work with us?" Ragnorok grumbled, crossing his arms over his small chest. Crona whimpered. "It was that reaper's fault. He stopped us from destroying the Cullens." he said, watching the celebration from afar. "Then what do we do?" Eruka asked, moving her hat to adjust to the changing lights. Ragnorok grinned. "I've got an idea. How about that Victoria chick? She hates that Death Kid for killing her boyfriends. We can get her to work with us." he suggested. Crona smiled evilly. "I like that. But let's add something else. How about we distract the reaper?" he added. "With what?" the frog witch asked.<p>

"With blood."


End file.
